


Hooked on a feeling

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OT3, Polygamy, Romance, The gang's all there but not in there enough to tag em all, Toadrat - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's two new members on the Overwatch Gibraltar team, and they leave quite an impression on Lucio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooked on a feeling

Roll call. 

Lucio loathed it. He already knew he was going to be on today's team, then why did he have to get up at 6 am? It was earlier than they normally had role call, but Soldier 76 had pulled them out of bed for this. What could be so important anyway? 

Lucio saw Winston and Tracer already in the main hall, sleepy and with big mugs of coffee. Tracer yawned when she waved at Lucio.   
“Hey guys. Any idea what's up?” Lucio asked, joining them at Winston's desk. Winston just booted up his computers, the screens showing a login bar that asked for a password. 

They were stationed at Watchpoint Gibraltar, Overwatch's most modernized facility. Everything here was brand new, clean, slick and modern. Metal flooring inside the base kept it cool even in the hot sun that beamed down on the island, which was a giant research facility with several shuttles and focusing primarily on rocket science. They were hired to protect the facility from any attacks, not that that was all they did. Sometimes they'd travel to other places that needed more immediate help. Those were Lucio's favourite assignments. They'd always have a little bit of time afterward to explore and he'd seen so much of so many places already. They mainly had to protect valuable property, from various threats. Vishkar, Talon or just random attacks from people trying to steal information. Most of it was top secret, though Winston sometimes said more than he was allowed to. 

“Apparently we're getting some extra manpower to help our efforts.” Winston mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. The others were slowly coming in as well, most still only half attentive.   
“Do we really all need to be there to greet them?” Lucio frowned.   
“Apparently Soldier 76 doesn't quite trust them. Beats me why he'd hire them if that were true but hey, who's to say what the old man was thinking, right?” Winston shrugged.   
“Them? So there's more than one.” Lucio deducted. Honestly it was about as sharp as he could get at this time of day. 

“Yeah, there's two. Jack wouldn't say who or where from though.” Tracer shrugged.   
“Well now I'm curious.” Lucio admitted. “What do you think?”  
“I think we'll find out.”  
“I'll bet they're omnics. Jack's not quite comfortable with Zenyatta and Bastion still, if there's more coming it might explain his apprehension.” Tracer mused. 

“Right, listen up!” Soldier 76, or Jack Morrison, as most called him, entered the main hall through the sliding door on the right, looking ready for battle as always. Everyone stood attention, as they had learned to do when Jack entered.  
“Jack, it's two new team members. You look like you're prepared to take down an army.” Mercy frowned at her old friend. Lucio knew they were in the old overwatch together, but not much else. 

“I'm just prepared for anything, Angela. As should you all be.” Jack cast a glance at the gathered people. He nodded at Winston, who quickly logged in and brought up the big screen, projecting the pictures of two people on it, some personal information underneath. Were those mug shots?  
“These are the guys that are due to arrive.” Jack announced. “Both wanted criminals.”  
“You're taking on criminals?” D.va frowned. “Why?”  
“I didn't make this decision. The higher ups did. So we're gonna have to deal with this.”  
“Great.” D.va sighed. Several people agreed, noises of protest rising, but Lucio was trying to keep an open mind. They were still people, no matter their past deeds. Maybe they came to Overwatch to redeem themselves. 

“What are their offenses?” he asked, out of interest. Jack sighed and handed Lucio a very thick file of at least two hundred pages. 

Per person.

“You'd be better off asking what they haven't done.” Jack mumbled.

Okay so maybe he was a little intimidated. Murder, theft, arson, anarchy, the list went on and on. Lucio didn't even know there were so many crimes you could commit. 

“Why is that one wearing a mask on a mugshot?” Tracer asked.   
“Apparently they couldn't get him to take it off and they didn't want anyone killed over it.” Jack sighed. His body language made it more than clear that he did not look forward to their arrival.   
“This is insane. You're putting us in the vicinity of convicted murderers!” Hanzo protested.  
“You're not one to talk.” Mercy retorted before Genji could. 

“Actually-” Jack interrupted them before they could start a fight. “-They claim they want to clear their names. Hence why they're joining. Overwatch seemed to think it was a good idea to have an explosives expert on our side as well.”   
“What, the ratty one?” Winston asked, pointing at the one named Jamison Fawkes. Lucio had thought it was an odd name upon reading it.   
“Apparently. They said he's a brilliant engineer or whatever you are when you make bombs. But he wouldn't come without his big scary bodyguard. So we got two.” Jack shrugged.   
“Oh, and by the way, they're both Australian, apparently been through a lot with the Omnic crisis, so Zenyatta, Bastion, better steer clear of them for a while until they're used to you being on our side.” Jack warned. “And maybe Genji too. Don't want any accidents.” 

Winston sighed, then shrugged.   
“Let's try and make the best of it. Apparently they're very skilled at their jobs, so let's hope for the best.” he said, cautiously optimistic.  
“I'm sure it'll be fine!” Lucio tried to sound confident, but all it earned him was a few doubtful frowns. 

He was one of the few who stuck around to greet their new team mates, along with Jack, Tracer, Winston, Reinhardt and Mccree. He had the feeling everyone was nervous, just like he was, but they were keeping their faces straight, at least for now. 

The aircraft flew in and the back hatch opened, revealing their new team mates. One very tall, big man with a pig shaped gas mask stared down at them and Lucio felt so very, very small when he began to approach them. Lucio was already the shortest person here, but this man had to be up there with Reinhardt. And he wasn't even in a big metal suit! It was just his actual length! 

Lucio couldn't stop staring for a time, while the man sauntered off the airplane's hatch and in their direction. His impressive belly had a large tattoo that completely covered it, a pig face with the man's navel for a nose. That was unexpected. And kinda cute in a strange way. He didn't wear much apart from some blue camo pants and big biker boots, one with a very sharp looking spike on the tip. There was a hook on his belt large enough to gut a person and Lucio had a hunch that's exactly what it was used for. Strangely enough Lucio didn't feel scared once he'd come up close. The man seemed the silent force kind of person, deep waters run still and all that. The small white ponytail on top of his head kind of took away from that whole threatening presence, however. It bobbed along with his head movement and looked super soft and shiny. Lucio hurt his neck looking up at it. 

Well maybe the other guy wouldn't be as freakishly large, Lucio hoped. In vain. The other man was slightly shorter than big pig man, but still very tall. He was the opposite posture of mask man, lanky and looking kind of underfed. Though he had to pack some muscle power if the heavy tire on his back was anything to go by. He had a young face, wild blonde hair and eyebrows, and he wore green camo shorts, that clashed with his prosthetic arm and leg which were a bright orange colour. He limped a little because of the peg leg, though it didn't seem to hinder him in any other way. 

And he was dirty. 

Very dirty. 

Lucio had no idea what the stains on his face even were, probably oil mixed with dirt and soot. He had a great smile though. It was something he appeared to be doing constantly, while he looked around and seemed to be analyzing his surroundings. Something he did with a very fetching pair of fiery amber eyes. Lucio found himself staring again, knowing he was being completely rude. But he couldn't help himself and besides, Jack was talking to them now and they were temporarily distracted anyway.

Until they weren't. 

Lucio hadn't even noticed Jack had finished welcoming them and that they were now looking at him, the lanky man extending his prosthetic hand to him. He was just in time to realize, grabbing it just before things became awkward.   
“Hi, name's Lucio!” he grinned, hoping his bewilderment wasn't too noticeable.  
“Hey mate, name's Jamison Fawkes, but folks call me Junkrat.” 

He seemed friendly enough. Perhaps Lucio could try something, be bold for once. Make them feel welcome, be friendly and inviting. God knew no one else was probably going to do it.  
“Hey! Is it okay if I call you Jamie, Junkrat?” he asked, sincerely.  
“Oh! Yeah, sure. Fine. No problem!” Junkrat seemed taken aback but his grin didn't lie. He was pleasantly surprised. He was pushed further down the line by big pig man while he was still giggling a little, cheeks pink. 

So far they didn't really seem like hardened criminals. Lucio smiled confidently up at the big pig man and offered him an outstretched hand. Two fingers were all it took for the man to shake Lucio's hand. He wore black nail polish, Lucio noticed.   
“Roadhog.” the man said, with a gruff, deep voice. Lucio felt it vibrate through his whole body, making his chest tingle, but not unpleasantly.   
“Lucio.” he smiled again. “Love the nails!”

Roadhog just stared down at him silently, devoid of any emotion, any he might have showed were hiding behind that odd pig nosed mask and the visors that covered his eyes. He moved on without a word and Lucio might have imagined it but Roadhog's ears seemed a little redder than they had been. 

What a duo. Lucio couldn't stop looking at them. They were obviously good friends, Junkrat knowing what Roadhog was going to say before he even said it, anticipating and reacting accordingly. Roadhog in his stead making sure Junkrat did or said nothing inappropiate, distracting him at exactly the right moment. They must have known each other for quite some time. 

“Well, they seem nice!” Lucio smiled at Winston.   
“Yeah, I guess. Could have been worse. I'll reserve judgement until I've seen them fight, though.” Winston replied. “Try not to befriend them as well, will you?”  
“Lucio won't rest until he's made the whole world his friend!” Tracer grinned. “Ain't that right, Lucio?”

“Yeah, you got that right.”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are awkward

Well maybe it was best to start slow.

The Junkers were a little reclusive, obviously used to being by themselves and it wasn't like Lucio had a good reason to just go up to them. Maybe he could think of one? So far they had just been offloading their stuff, which wasn't much. Some equipment to keep their weapons in order and a minimal amount of clothes. 

“Lucio, can you give them a tour through the base?” Jack asked, providing Lucio the excuse he'd been looking for to go talk to them. It was like he'd read his mind.   
“Sure thing!” Lucio stuck up his thumb. “What do you think of them so far?”  
“I'm not sure. They seem all right. For now. Maybe a little unhinged. Suppose the Australian outback will do that to you.” Jack mumbled.  
“That's where the Omnic Crisis hit hardest, right?” Lucio asked.   
“Yeah.” Jack nodded. “I'm sure they could tell it better than I can, though. Assuming they even want to talk about it.”  
“It can't hurt to ask, right?” Lucio shrugged. “But I'll show them around first!”  
“You do that. You seem to be the only one not intimidated by them. The others made for the hills as soon as they were done introducing themselves.”  
“I'm sure they'll come to get along given some time.” Lucio smiled, looking up when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don't forget to show them their rooms as well.” he said, patting Lucio's shoulder appreciatively.   
“Will do, sir.”

Lucio waited a little, while the Junkers carried their stuff off the boarding area.   
“Roight, so where we gonna put our junk?” Junkrat asked, hands in his sides as he looked around.  
“Follow me! I'll show you to your rooms!” Lucio felt a little bit like a hotel host when he said that, smiling his warmest smile. 

Up the stairs and through the electronic doors was a long hallway with a total of another thirty electronic doors. All of them had rooms behind them. Number 20 and 21 were meant for the Junkers, but it seemed neither agreed with that.   
“Separate rooms?” Junkrat frowned. “No need for that mate! We're used to sleeping together.”  
Lucio didn't really know what to say to that, watching how Roadhog nodded in agreement and proceeded to haul the bed from room 21 to room 20 and settling in together with Junkrat. 

“Okay, well I guess.” Lucio frowned. “Jack asked me to give you a tour of the island, so if you'd follow me-”  
“Tour? We ain't tourists and you ain't a guide. I'd much rather hear about anything potentially valuable and where it might be hidden.” Junkrat smirked when he took Lucio by the shoulders, face leaning in far too close for someone Lucio had only just met. Lucio felt his face flush, gently removing Junkrat's arm from his shoulders and stepping back. Junkrat clearly had no idea about personal boundaries. 

“I will not be doing anything of the sort.” Lucio said, still polite. “You can either take the tour or not. It's up to you. I don't want to impose.”  
“We'll take it.” Roadhog spoke, casting a seemingly disciplinary look at Junkrat, who shrunk a little.  
“Great! Follow me!” Lucio smiled. 

Lucio showed them as much of the island as he could before dinner, which should have been easily doable but it became a sizeable task with the very distractable Junkrat tagging along. He asked a lot of questions but Lucio quickly learned not to answer all of them, Junkrat talking over the answers with a new question anyway. Roadhog was very good at keeping Junkrat somewhat in check, and Lucio took some mental notes, because hey, never knew when it would come in handy in battle. 

“And this is the big shuttle. It's probably the most valuable thing the enemy will be after if they get this far.” Lucio said, looking up at the vertical shuttle from the point. “And that's it! That's the Gibraltar base!”  
“Nice place.” Roadhog nodded. “You get many 'visitors'?”   
“Not that many recently. Most of our jobs are done elsewhere, whenever HQ needs something!” Lucio explained. “We gather intel, protect the people from Talon or Vishkar and basically just make the world a better place!”

“Oh, sweet summer child.” Roadhog snorted before he let out a laugh. A scorning laugh, and quite a loud one, too. Lucio frowned, offended.   
“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked, crossing his arms. If Roadhog thought Lucio was going to be talked down to just because he was over 2 feet shorter than him he was very, very wrong.   
“Nobody wants the world to be a better place.” Roadhog stated, like it was a certainty.   
“I do. I happen to believe a lot more people do, too. I'm sorry you're so skeptical of humanity.” Lucio replied proudly, standing his ground. 

“People are only out for themselves. You'll learn that soon enough. Come on, Jamie.” Roadhog turned around, Junkrat looking up from the desk of tools he'd been scouring. He probably hadn't even heard what they were saying. 

“What, we leaving already?” he asked, surprised. “There's so many things I-”  
“-Come on.” Roadhog repeated.  
“All right.” Junkrat complied. “Thanks for the tour, frog boy! See ya at dinner!” he smiled at Lucio before following Roadhog. Lucio remained for a bit, watching the two leave with a bit of a pout on his face. Wait a minute.

Frog boy?

How dare he call him something like that? It was outrageous – ly cute. Lucio was a little baffled. Had Junkrat forgotten his name? Maybe. He seemed to be very forgetful over all, but he hadn't asked for Lucio's name again over the course of the afternoon. Still, the nickname was nice. Lucio liked it. And maybe it was just a habit of Junkrat to give people nicknames. He seemed to be calling Roadhog a lot of nicknames as well. 

Lucio sighed. This was gonna be something.

And it was. Dinner was more than a little awkward, the two Junkers drawing stares from everyone around them. Junkrat didn't seem to pay it too much attention, just talking along about little things, Roadhog sometimes snorting or hummin in response. Lucio felt a little bad about the others just not saying anything to Junkrat, he was obviously trying to keep an awkward silence from falling. 

So Lucio tried his best to help him with that, although having a full fledged conversation was a difficult thing when your conversational partner was Junkrat. Even so, Lucio managed to discuss a few things with him. Light hearted things that seemed to lift the awkward mood. Soon enough Tracer, D.va and Winston also joined in and chatter resumed as it would normally during dinner. 

Bullet dodged. 

“So, Frog boy?” Junkrat looked around before looking at Lucio.  
“Yes?” Lucio found himself responding to the nickname, as if he'd known Junkrat for years.  
“You're a DJ, right? The one who lead those revolts?”  
“Yeah! You've heard of that?”  
“Heard of it? It was all over the world! You really ruffled some feathers.” Junkrat grinned and Lucio was certain he could hear some admiration in the Junker's shrill voice.   
“Thank you.” Lucio grinned. “But I heard about you, too.”

“Ya did?” Junkrat frowned.   
“Yeah. Or wasn't it you who stole the English crown jewels?” he frowned, but with a smile.   
“Yeah that was us all right.” Junkrat grinned, Roadhog huffing.  
“Still miss that crown.” he mumbled through his mask.   
“Looked shite on ya anyway.” Junkrat frowned, earning himself an offended nudge from Roadhog.   
“Hey, I'm just saying. I just wish we coulda kept that huge ass cape. It was so fluffy and big, froggy! You could have fit in there with us and there'd still be room left!” 

Froggy? Lucio didn't want to blush, not with everyone there to see it. But damn did Junkrat make it hard for him not to. Not just the nickname but the mental image of the three of them all cuddled up and cosy in that huge royal cloak. Thankfully, Lucio was saved by the bell.

Red flashing lights and a siren blaring.

Enemies approaching.


	3. The heat of battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchpoint is under attack and Lucio gets himself into trouble

Heartbeat fast, colours flashing by, the sound of weapons being fired, people shouting and metal clanging. Lucio heard it all, if it was a little vague beyond the sound of his music. It was a calming rhythm, the technique behind it healing his teammates with the gentle soundwaves. Lucio knew it inside out, both the music and the technology behind it, having spent many of his free hours studying it. 

“Lucio! Jack needs you!” Hana shouted over the sound of enemy gunshots.  
“On it!” Lucio confirmed, quickly skating over to Jack's position. Jack was being flanked, hiding behind some crates. Lucio was quick to dispatch of the attackers on the flank, the physical soundwaves thrumming out of his gun with their trusty bass and recoil.  
“You all right, Jack?” Lucio asked, pulling Jack to his feet.  
“Am now, kid. Thanks!” Jack nodded. “I think they're holing up near the fuel storage. I'll take Gabe and Angela to the east of them with me, you take D.v and Tracer to the west side. We'll sandwich em that way.”  
“Understood.” Lucio nodded, knowing not to question an order from Jack. He'd never lead them astray and his tactical genius was undisputed. 

Lucio gathered D.va and Tracer, the three of them coming up the west side of the fuel storage building. They were as stealthy as possible, D.va going up front in her Meka. Lucio saw Jack and the other two sneak along the East side, not looking where he was going for a moment. 

It shook his entire body when it happened. A deafening explosion when D.va stepped on a mine. Her Meka shattered and she managed to jump out, saving herself from any injury. Lucio was blown back, dirt and shrapnel scraping past his skin when he was thrown on the sandy floor. He was dazed for a moment, hearing Tracer zap in and out of time to restore herself to a few seconds ago. Lucio wished he could do the same, just turn back time a few seconds.  
“Lu!” Tracer was at him and dragged him away from the scene, to cover.  
“I'm fine, Lena.” Lucio gritted his teeth. “Just some shallow cuts. It'll heal soon.”  
“All right. You stay here until that's done, yeah? Need you sharp out there.” Tracer said, worried.  
“You got it.” Lucio nodded. “Get back out there, they need you.” Tracer nodded, leaving Lucio to heal up.

Getting hurt like this was never something Lucio could get used to. It was so strange to watch himself bleed. His wounds closed up, the calm, gentle music ringing into his ears, which had a slight beep in them. He sighed deeply, feeling his strenght return. He was just about to get up when he heard a gun being cocked near his ear.  
“Doubt your music will heal a hole in your head, medic.” scorn in the voice of whoever was talking to him. Shit, they'd caught him off guard. Lucio shivered at the cold metal on his temple. He wanted to speak but no sound emerged from his throat. He was frozen, scared and breath hitching in his lungs. He expected it all to be over any second. To hear one last very loud explosion and then to feel nothing.

Instead, he heard the typical sound of someone being grabbed by the throat suddenly, followed by an anguished cry and the sound of a shotgun being fired. Lucio saw the body of his attacker fall to the floor, Roadhog standing over him.  
“You okay?” his gruff voice mumbled through the mask. Lucio nodded, trembling when Roadhog helped him to his feet. Strong, large hands holding his own.  
“Yeah.” Lucio nodded again, voice a little off balance. “I'm okay.”  
“Good. Come on, they need us.” Roadhog nudged towards the fuel storage. Lucio picked up his gun and followed Roadhog, taking care to stay behind him. It felt solid, safe. 

“Jack!” Mercy winced as she went down, Gabriel already taken out and bleeding as he tried to crawl to cover. Jack stood his ground, stubborn and brave as always. But even he couldn't last against such overwhelming odds. He jumped for cover, still taking heavy fire. 

Lucio wanted to stop, retreat and regroup with the others, but Roadhog steamed on, leaving him with a choice. Follow, or abandon the man who'd just saved his life. Lucio didn't hesitate, following the man with the gasmask without question. He had no doubt that they could handle this. Or maybe a little doubt, but certainly not enough to make him back out. 

“Junkrat!” Roadhog called for his partner. “Now!”

And at that command the fuel storage turned into a blazing hellhole. There were screams as they went inside, Roadhog pulling his shotgun and going absolutely berserk, causing the people that were still inside to run out, screaming and yelling and on fire. Lucio didn't notice Junkrat until he pulled him out of the way of one of his mines, just in time.  
“Hey Frog!” Junkrat grinned. “Watch your step now. Don't want you getting hurt.” he pulled Lucio with him, out of the building and back to where Jack, Gabriel and Mercy were taking cover. 

“That was a very timely intervention.” Jack said, panting as Lucio's music did it's work on his wounds. Junkrat grinned, seeming overjoyed with the compliment.  
“Let's drive them back all the way before we celebrate.” Roadhog mumbled, turning towards the docking bay, where a large boat was anchored.  
“Well what are we waiting around for then? Let's get a move on!” Junkrat jumped up.  
“I'm coming too.” Lucio said, getting to his feet. “Let's do this!”  
“Be careful you three!” Mercy called after them as they ran off. 

Careful was definitely not a word that was in Junkrat's vocabulaire. Once he got free reign, explosions flew willy nilly and Lucio resolved to stay near Roadhog, seeing how he was expertly avoiding all of them. He was obviously used to Junkrat's erractic behaviour, staying calm and level headed. There was only a few stragglers left on the boat, and they took care of them with ease. In all honestly they probably didn't even need him. But it was nice to see how well they worked together. How well they knew eachother. 

Roadhog scooped the both of them up and hooked onto a crane at the shoreline, slinging over open water and onto the docks so easily he must have had some experience. He let both of them down and Junkrat was practically vibrating with excitement.  
“Did ya see that?!” he enthused, hands gesturing wildly.  
“I did! That was pretty awesome!” Lucio grinned. Roadhog just chuckled as Junkrat rambled on about his explosions while they walked back to base, the peace and quiet returned to the island. 

Lucio was pulled away to do some after battle healing, but he would have loved to stay and talk to his new teammates. Especially Roadhog. He wanted to thank him for saving his life, first and foremost. But duty first, of course. He assisted Mercy where it was necessary, healing those who'd gotten injured. Gabriel or Reaper as anyone but Jack and Mercy called him, had gotten the worst of it, he was unconscious in a bed with Mercy fussing over him. Lucio was with Tracer and D.va, who'd sustained some minor injuries from the mine explosion.

When everyone was taken care of, Lucio got right to the Junker's room, knocking when he heard the music inside. Classical. Not what he would have expected from the two of them. He entered after a short grunt, probably Roadhog. 

“Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for you saving my life out there.” Lucio entered with a big smile, figuring he couldn't go wrong with that, but apparently he could. Junkrat made a strange, nearly animalistic sound, crawling back from where he'd sat to hide behind Roadhog. 

“Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?”  
“No.” Roadhog said, calmly turning the page of his book.  
“Yes he bloody is!” Junkrat protested from behind Roadhog.  
“You don't think he's seen it before? He's a medic, Jamie.” Roadhog sighed.  
“Well maybe.” Junkrat muttered, still annoyed.  
“I'm sorry. I'll just leave if you're uncomfortable.” Lucio said, smiling apologetically.  
“It's fine.” Roadhog said. “And you're welcome. You were brave to follow me all the way inside, too. Especially after that. Surprised you weren't too shocked to function properly."  
“Well I did have to pull him out of the path to save him from stepping on one of my mines.” Junkrat added. Lucio chuckled.

“Yeah, thanks for that, too. I guess I was still a little fazed by what happened.” Lucio admitted.  
“You did great, regardless.” Roadhog said, sincerely.  
“Thanks.” Lucio grinned, heart skipping a beat. “Mind if I sit with you?”  
Roadhog glanced over his shoulder, hearing Junkrat sigh.  
“Fine. But only because you're so nice.” Junkrat moped, saying it like it was a bad thing. He crawled out of hiding and Lucio now understood why Junkrat had been so skittish. He was busy doing up his prosthetics, cleaning them and repairing them where needed. He probably didn't feel too comfortable with a stranger seeing him without them. 

But Roadhog was right, it was hardly the first time Lucio saw someone without prosthetics. Mccree, Symmetra and Torbjorn all used prosthetics and he'd seen them without them a few times in the time he'd been stationed here.  
“Don't worry about it, Jamie.” Lucio smiled, sitting down next to him. He noticed Junkrat was tense, probably didn't want to look weak. Not that Lucio would think he was weak.  
“So, the classical station huh?” Lucio frowned with a tease.  
“Roadie's choice.” Junkrat huffed. “Won't let me listen to anything else!”  
“All the other stuff on the radio is garbage anyway.” Roadhog grunted.  
“It's not though.” Junkrat argued. “You liked that new song Froggy released!”  
“You did?” Lucio frowned in surprise. Roadhog remained silent, but again his ears turned slightly redder than they had been. 

Junkrat grinned, seeming a little less tense now that the subject had been changed.  
“Hey, you maybe want to give me a hand?” he asked, promptly handing Lucio his prosthetic right hand. Lucio stared at it for a moment before he caught on to the joke and laughed.  
“That's a terrible joke.” he giggled.  
“Got ya laughing, though.” Junkrat smiled proudly. “I'm serious though. Can you hold it while I adjust it?”  
“Sure!” Lucio nodded, still grinning. 

And he didn't stop smiling either. Something about being in the vicinity of Junkrat just made him smile. Junkrat was silly, energetic and passionate while he talked about his bombs and how he made them. Lucio never turned down an opportunity to hear someone talk about what they loved, and Junkrat was so full of enthusiasm he couldn't help but listen. Roadhog was quiet, but Lucio could tell he was enjoying the company. He read his book in silence, relaxed and occasionally chuckling at the jokes they were passing. Lucio must have sat with them for hours before he felt his eyes grow heavy. 

“I think that's it for me today, guys.” Lucio yawned. “Thanks for the company, I really enjoyed it!”  
“Aw, leaving already?” Junkrat said, dissapointed.  
“He's been here for four hours.” Roadhog said.  
“Really? Well time flies when you're having fun!” Junkrat shrugged. “See ya tomorrow, froggy!”  
“See you tomorrow!” Lucio smiled before heading out the door, leaning against it while he tried to ease his aching cheeks, the muscles overworked from smiling so much.

He had a problem.


	4. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but there's a long chapter coming up so enjoy it while you can

He woke up at 9 in the morning, his usual time. Coffee. He needed coffee. He got out of his bed and shuffled over to the little kitchen that was in his room, it was basically a counter with a coffee machine, a small dishwasher, a microwave and a stove. Lucio knew to find the buttons for his morning coffee with his eyes closed, placing his biggest mug in the machine and waiting for it to be done while he dozed a little. 

He heard his new neighbours wake up too, Junkrat's excited voice not much more than a vague mutter through the walls. Lucio smiled when he could make out the word 'Roadie!'. Junkrat was obviously very fond of Roadhog, that much was clear. It was a bit harder to determine how Roadhog felt, but considering how long they'd known eachother, he was probably quite fond of Junkrat as well. 

Lucio took his mug from the machine, smelling the odor of fresh coffee and taking it in for a moment. He opened his eyes when he heard Junkrat clearly say his name, or well, he heard him say 'Froggy'. Lucio wondered if Junkrat had actually forgotten Lucio's name or not. A sip of coffee was savoured and Lucio smiled in delight. He could never truly get started without his cup of coffee in the morning. He went to sit on his bed and drank the whole mug before he even thought about getting dressed. 

The door to his room opened with the gentle sliding sound it always made. The doors to their rooms were electric, motion sensored so they opened whenever movement was detected close enough. Lucio looked up to see Junkrat in the doorway, smiling anxiously.  
“Mornin' Froggy! I was just-” he didn't get further, being pulled out of the doorway abruptly.  
“I told you not to!” Roadhog's gruff voice grunted.   
“What? I just wanted to say good morning!” Junkrat protested. “What's wrong with that?”

Lucio sauntered over to the door, mug still in his hands to warm them, even though the coffee was gone. He smiled at the two bickering men a little bit further down the hallway.   
“Good morning.” he said, blinking mellowly.   
“Ah, good morning.” Roadhog mumbled. “Sorry about him, he's got little to no clue about personal space.”  
“Don't worry about it. I used to live in a tiny house with a family of nine.” Lucio shrugged. “I'm used to it. What did you want to say, Jamie?”

Junkrat giggled at hearing his name, cheeks turning pink.   
“I was just wondering if you mind helping me settle into the workshop just down the road! I have some stuff I want to tinker with but it's easier to have it all in one place.” Junkrat explained, eyeing Lucio expectantly.   
“And it's safer for us.” Roadhog added.   
“Oh, sure!” Lucio nodded. “Let me get into some proper clothes and I'll help you out. No prob!”

They spent all morning hauling Junkrat's stuff to the workshop, settling in in the abandoned building that was just off route of the main path through the base. No one had occupied the building for quite some time, hence why Winston and Jack were happy to grant Junkrat the spot. They were probably glad he would be doing his bomb-making well away from the base. 

“I think that's just about everything!” Junkrat nodded while he looked around the workshop.   
“Needs some personal touches, but yeah, looking good!” Lucio agreed.   
“Personal touches?”  
“Well you know! Posters, your own hand drawn schematics, your very own radio with your very own music.” Lucio grinned. “To really make it your place!”  
“I've never had a place of my own.” Junkrat said it quietly, just realizing it. Lucio quickly became silent. He hadn't meant to make this sad. Luckily Junkrat was ever optimistic.  
“My first place of my own!” he cheered, eyes sparkling. “Hey, will you help? You know those things, right?”  
“Sure!” 

And just like that Lucio was spending his whole day helping Junkrat out. He didn't mind, it wasn't like he had anything else planned. He took Junkrat's spray cans and started spraying one of Junkrat's typical smilies on the wall while Zarya came by and agreed to let Junkrat have her old radio since she'd just gotten a new one. Junkrat didn't mind that it was white and pink with gold trimming, it was his now and he loved it. He pasted a few of Roadhog's piggy stickers over it. 

He seemed to like Zarya as well, they talked easily and Zarya stuck around for a while, getting some posters from her room that Junkrat could have. Lucio was a little scared of Zarya, though she seemed very jovial overall. She was appaled at Junkrat's state of body and advised him to eat better and excersize more, but Junkrat only half listened to that. When she started about omnics, however, he was all ears. It was an opportunity for Lucio to see how Junkrat might react to their omnic teammates, so he listened well, pretending he was just spray painting while Zarya and Junkrat talked. 

It was like Jack had predicted. Junkrat disliked omnics, didn't trust them. It was a little dissapointing, but Lucio understood. He hadn't seen what Junkrat had seen. Having your home be taken away by omnics wouldn't exactly inspire warm feelings towards them. 

“Hey Froggy, what are ya doing over there?” Junkrat asked, noticing Lucio's spraypainting.   
“Oh, just spraying one of those smiley things you draw on your bombs!” Lucio smiled. “Like it?”  
“It's awesome!” Junkrat grinned enthusiastically. “Can you do a pig as well?”  
“Welll, I'll see what I can do. Why?”  
“For Roadie!” Junkrat said it and Lucio nodded. Of course. No Junkrat without his roadie. 

“Hey, Junkrat?” Lucio mumbled, just as Junkrat wanted to turn away.   
“Yeah mate?” Junkrat looked back over his shoulder.   
“Do you mind if I set up my stuff here as well?” Lucio asked, a little nervous.   
“What, your music stuff?” Junkrat asked.   
“Yeah. It's just that, alone in my room it's not as fun, you know? I need some feedback, ambiance around me! Would you mind?” Lucio asked, locking eyes with Junkrat for a moment. Junkrat's stare lingered, eyes focused and intent.   
“Of course not!” Junkrat smiled. “Need help getting it all over here?”

Lucio hoped he wasn't coming off as clingy or sticky, but he'd never enjoyed mixing his music by himself, alone in his room. It didn't give the right feel to it. And Junkrat's company would do him good. He'd missed having a buzz around him. And Junkrat was exactly that. A buzz, a cheerful voice chattering away against him about a million things. 

What he hadn't expected was to find Roadhog there the majority of the time as well. As the days went by and nothing of note really happened they spent their time generally in the workshop, where Roadhog had put a large, comfortable couch for himself. The couch became a downtime spot for Junkrat and Lucio as well, both of them sometimes napping on it during the day, or if Roadhog was there, Lucio liked to sit with him and discuss the books he was reading. As they spent more and more time in the workshop, they added things to make life a little easier. A small fridge, a cooker and a microwave so they didn't have to walk back for those things. Lucio had made a point of unclogging the toilet and cleaning it as well. It had everything they needed, and Lucio loved it. He didn't mind sharing space with the junkers at all, they were very respectful of his stuff and didn't get it dirty or even so much as touched it. 

The rest of the team still seemed a little iffy about them, avoiding them most of the time, apart from Zarya and Winston. Winston stopped by one time and got drawn in by Junkrat's blueprints, the two eagerly discussing ways to improve the design. Lucio had laughed and called them tech nerds, but he was impressed by their knowledge on the subject. Still, it was a shame most of the team didn't give the two the time of day. 

Maybe with time, they'd come to appreciate them as well.


	5. Coffee, crushes and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio has some struggles but everything is better with coffee

It was another night in the workshop, as was usual by now. Lucio was putting together a tune. His productivity had just about tripled since he got this new setup, inspiration hitting him at the most inopportune times. Like now. It was 2 am and Lucio just had to hammer this tune out. He couldn't sleep before he had. The Junkers were in their room, asleep or so Lucio presumed. 

A wrong presumption, as Lucio found out quickly. Roadhog shuffled through the door not much later, noticing Lucio still at work.   
“Hey Roadhog.” Lucio mumbled, concentrated. “Jamie not with you?”  
“Sleeping.” Roadhog simply said.   
“Oh, shouldn't you be with him then?” Lucio asked, looking up.   
“Wanted to talk to you, actually.” Roadhog said, sitting down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him, Lucio leaving his audio programs as they were, hopping off the chair and joining Roadhog.   
“What's up?” he asked. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Roadhog mumbled.   
“What for?” Lucio frowned, confused.   
“For what I said when we first met. I was wrong. You're stronger than I thought. You know a lot for someone your age.” Roadhog nodded appreciatively in Lucio's direction, Lucio smiling.  
“Well, thanks!” he grinned, feeling his cheeks flush.   
“And there's something else, too.” Roadhog continued. Lucio wanted to ask what it was, but he fell silent when Roadhog moved to unclip his mask. It loosened with a clear click, and Lucio surged forward before he could stop himself, hands keeping the mask in place.

“Whoa, whoa!” he gasped. “You want to show me your face? I thought-”  
“I only show my face to those I trust.” Roadhog mumbled, the mask pressing to his mouth with Lucio holding it there. “It's all right. I trust you.”  
“Are you sure? Like, shouldn't Jamie be here, too?”  
“He's already seen my face. I always take it off when we're in private.” Roadhog assured him with a smile in his voice. Lucio nodded, slowly taking off the mask. 

He was flattered that Roadhog felt like he could trust him with this. He put the mask aside and looked up at Roadhog's face. Lucio hadn't even really thought about what might be hiding beneath that mask, assuming he'd never get to see it. There were scars on Roadhog's face, as was to be expected with the life he'd lead, a large scar on his left cheek and several smaller ones spread out over his face. He had a strong, square jaw, a Roman nose that was crooked. Maybe it had been broken once, or a couple of times. Roadhog smiled, big, plump lips. Lucio was embarassed about staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away somehow. Roadhog looked back, patient as always, deep brown eyes friendly and calm. 

“Thanks for trusting me with this.” Lucio smiled. “I appreciate it.”  
“No problem. I like being here and I prefer to not wear it during downtime. It feels nice to be able to trust someone other than Jamie. Don't come across trustworthy people much in our line of work.” Roadhog explained, settling into the couch now that Lucio was no longer staring.   
“How did you two meet?” Lucio asked, curiously. Roadhog chuckled.   
“Jamie tells it with far more vigour than I do, but we met in a bar in Australia. I saved him from some cheating cards players that were about to attack him for winning while he was playing fair.” Roadhog chuckled at the thought. “Seems like it wasn't all that long ago now.”  
“Wow, that sounds exciting! You guys must have lead a hard life in the outback. I can hardly imagine it.” Lucio said. 

“It was. But, it's been a lot easier since I met Jamie.” Roadhog smiled with a tenderness that Lucio didn't expect. Roadhog always seemed a little quiet, distant.   
“You seem to care a lot about him. How long have you known eachother?” Lucio asked, smiling genuinely. Roadhog chuckled, nodding.   
“Yeah, we're very close.” he confirmed. “We've known eachother for six years now.”  
“That's amazing.” Lucio said, seeing the fond look in Roadhog's eyes. “So are you-” he hesitated.  
“Hm?” Roadhog frowned.   
“-Are you two a couple?” Lucio asked, a little embarassed. He didn't want to pry, but he'd been wondering about this for a while now. Sure, they shared a bedroom but Lucio never saw them kiss or touch whenever they were together. 

“I thought that much was obvious.” Roadhog frowned. “Why?”  
“No! No reason! I just- I thought- I was just curious. I'm sorry.” Lucio turned away with a blush on his cheeks. Way to ruin a conversation. Roadhog just chuckled softly.  
“I'm not much for touching and fussing in public. Jamie holds back when there's others nearby.” he added, effortlessly sensing why Lucio had asked.   
“Right, I see. I'm sorry for asking, it really is none of my business.” Lucio mumbled.  
“It's okay. There's no other reason you're asking?” Roadhog asked carefully. Lucio sighed, shaking his head. There was another reason, but it wasn't relevant. Not anymore. 

“Hey, tell me some more about life in the outback!” Lucio diverted his thoughts and the subject, looking at Roadhog expectantly. Roadhog gladly obliged his request, telling Lucio a story about how Jamie and he took on a gang of outlaws that outnumbered them 1 to 20, Lucio slowly falling asleep as Roadhog talked, his deep voice pleasant on Lucio's ears. Not that the story was boring, Lucio was just now noticing how tired he was and Roadhog was very soft and warm. He heard Roadhog chuckle when he noticed Lucio nodded off, the larger man pulling a blanket over the sleepy Brazillian so he could settle in and finally fall asleep. 

Lucio woke to soft snoring, slowly opening his eyes and noticing he was firmly clenched against Roadhog's side, a big arm wrapped around his upper body to keep him there. Roadhog was asleep, but shifted slightly when Lucio moved his head, moaning indignantly. Lucio smiled. It didn't feel strange or wrong, just very comfortable. He dozed a little, indulging in the cosiness. He hadn't been close to anyone since he left home and this was a welcome change. 

He really woke up when he smelled the aroma of fresh coffee. He blinked a few times, the vision of Junkrat holding two big mugs of coffee becoming clearer with each blink.   
“Morning!” he grinned, cheery as always. “Found you two all tuckered out here and figured you could do with a nice cuppa. Sleep well?”  
“Hey Jamie.” Lucio smiled, rubbing his eyes before taking the mug. “Thank you for the coffee, that's very sweet of you.”  
“No worries Froggy.” Junkrat smiled.   
“Yeah, thanks.” Roadhog mumbled, taking the other mug. “You're early.”  
“Couldn't sleep without you once I'd woken up. I tried, but eventually gave up.” Junkrat shrugged.   
“You have trouble sleeping?” Lucio asked.  
“Yeah, a bit.” Junkrat mumbled, a little embarassed. “I have dreams sometimes. Nightmares.”  
“Me too.” Lucio said, nodding. “It's worse when I'm alone.”  
“Yeah, that's how it is for me, too! What do you have dreams about?” Junkrat asked, sitting down in front of the couch, legs crossed while he looked at Lucio expectantly. 

“I'd rather not talk about that this early in the morning.” Lucio mumbled. “I'd rather drink my coffee and tell you how nice it is. You're really thoughtful, bringing it to us like that.”  
“Aw shucks, Froggy.” Junkrat looked away, rubbing his neck while he blushed. Adorable. Lucio smiled at Junkrat's embarassment, until Junkrat was distracted by Roadhog's exposed face.   
“Roadie! Your face! You showed him!”  
“Yeah, figured it was about time.” Roadhog nodded.   
“Isn't he handsome?” Junkrat grinned playfully, jumping up and squeezing Roadhog's cheeks with both his hands, a sweet kiss landing on Roadhog's lips. Lucio chuckled at Junkrat's undisguised and enthusiastic affection, but he couldn't help but feel a little hollow. Jealousy? No, more a feeling of being left out. He wanted to have what they had, he realized. 

But that was ridiculous. He shook his head lightly while Junkrat jumped off of Roadhog again.   
“Anyways, Jack asked if I could take a look at the Overwatch trucks that are stored in the garage a bit further down the road, so I'll go do that. You coming too?”  
“Be there in a bit.” Roadhog nodded.   
“Nah, I'll stay here. Still have that tune I wanna do. Kind of forgot when Roadhog came in last night.” Lucio smiled, gesturing at his computer.   
“Sorry.” Roadhog smiled.  
“No big deal! I just got distracted is all! I'm glad we talked!” Lucio assured him. “I'll see if I can't finish this tune real quick and join you then, all right?”  
“Sure! And we're listening to that tune when it's done, that's an order!” Junkrat grinned, making finger guns at Lucio as he left.   
“Yeah, sure!” Lucio chuckled as Roadhog followed Jamie, leaving Lucio alone in the workshop. 

Lucio sighed deeply once he was sure they were out of earshot. He felt hollow again, thinking about what he and Roadhog had talked about. Of course they were together. He felt bad about being dissapointed about that. He should have been honest with Roadhog too, that yes, there was a reason he was asking. 

He'd wanted to talk about what he felt, or had been feeling for a while now. A crush, and not a small one either. Initially it was only a crush on Jamie, butterflies in his stomach whenever they talked, his heartbeat quickening when Jamie leaned over his shoulder to watch how Lucio made his music, the lanky fingers that touched subtly and ever so carefully, as if Jamie was afraid of breaking him. But lately Lucio had felt the same whenever Roadhog was close. He'd dismissed it as a fluke the first time, but it kept happening. Was it even possible to be crushing on two people at once? 

Apparently so because that's exactly what Lucio was doing. Damn, he needed to get his shit together. This was not the first time he'd been interested in someone. He was acting like a lovestruck teenager. He should be up front with them, they deserved that much. But how would he handle it when it involved two people? Two people who were already together and probably weren't interested in him in that way anyway. Why would they be? They already had eachother.

Lucio completely shut down, inspiration draining, so he just quit trying to do his tune, shutting off the computer and taking some breakfast from the fridge before he went to the garage. He was still sulking a little, overthinking what to do, so he waited outside the door for a bit, trying to put on his smiley face. He could worry about what he'd tell them later. 

“But he's so cute, Roadie!” 

Lucio looked up when he heard Junkrat's whine. His interest was peaked, he sneaked to the open window of the garage and listened in. Not proper or nice, but he wanted to hear this.  
“I know. But not everyone will be open to something like that.” Roadhog argued.   
“So you like him too?” Junkrat asked.   
“Yeah. Hard not to. He's very- how should I put it?”  
“Sweet? Lovely? Amazing?” Junkrat suggested.   
“All of the above.” Roadhog agreed.   
“Well why don't we just ask? Can't hurt, right? He says no that's the end of it.” Junkrat muttered. A small silence fell, some metal clanging. Were they talking about him? Seriously?

“Lucio's a remarkable kid. I don't want to lose him as a friend over this.” Roadhog's voice.  
“I doubt that will happen. He's far too nice to break a friendship like the one we have.” Junkrat replied. “I want to tell him, Roadie! I've been holding this in for so long!”  
“We met him like two months ago.”  
“Feels too long! I want to just-” Junkrat made a frustrated noise. “-fucking hug him!”  
Roadhog laughed, good thing too because Lucio couldn't stop a giggle either. Junkrat said it so aggresively it was endearing and funny at the same time. 

“And I don't know, I wanna like, play with his hair and kiss him and just hold him. Imagine waking up to that face.” Junkrat sighed deeply. Lucio's face was flaming hot, hearing Jamie say that, knowing his crush wasn't one sided, it made his heart hammer against his ribs. 

He'd heard enough. 

He ran off, back to the workshop and started to clear up the mess. This was happening and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He guessed the Junkers hadn't seen much romance in their time so far, so he was going to give them some. 

They wouldn't know what hit them.


	6. Pizza by candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Greek but I'm pretty sure pizza by candlelight would impress them.

He had this.

“I got this, I got this.” 

He had to keep telling himself. 

He was having waves of self doubt, interchanged with optimism and a sudden surge of courage to top it all off. Lucio was pretending to be cool, but he was anything but cool. He was nervous. Proper nervous. He couldn't sit still, hands thrumming to the beat of his music and beatboxing along in an attempt to calm himself. 

Did he look nice enough? He was only wearing like a plain pair of pants and a tank top. Then he remembered they probably didn't give two shits about what he was wearing, considering what they usually wore. No this was fine, it didn't need to be formal. Pizza by candlelight was romantic, right? It was about as much as he could set up here, in an hour's time. He'd have cooked them a proper five course meal if the kitchen hadn't been a communal space. 

No, this was utter garbage. Lucio shook his head and grumbled to himself. He had to think of something else, something better. This was shit. It wouldn't even remotely impress them. 

He gasped when sirens blared. Fuck, of course it'd be now! He scrambled into gear, hurrying to the main hall. It didn't look like they were under attack. A mission, then? Lucio lined up for the head count next to Tracer and D.va, Jack storming in alongside Winston. Everyone was there, the screen went up and Lucio saw a map of Greece. 

“Team, we've gotten word of an area that needs to be cleared of Talon agents. We clear them out and find what they're doing there as soon as possible.” Winston quickly briefed them.   
“Likely hunting another artifact like they tried with Doomfist.” Jack added. “We find whatever they're after and protect it. Okay, Lucio, Ana, you'll be supporting the others, Winston and Zarya, you'll be on protection duty, Junkrat and Mccree, you'll be the spearhead. The rest of you will remain here. We have reason to believe there will be another attack on the watchpoint soon.”   
“Yes sir.” the group exclaimed and scrambled to pack the necessary things, Winston starting their aircraft. 

Lucio was grabbing clothes out of his wardrobe in his room and throwing them in a bag at random when he felt a presence loom behind him. He turned around and saw Roadhog.   
“Oh, hello Roadhog.” he smiled and turned back to pack.   
“Keep him safe.” Roadhog uttered the words with question, though it was really more of a statement. “Please.”  
“I will, my friend. I promise.” Lucio smiled, pausing to look over his shoulder.   
“Good. And you come back safe, too. Need to tell you something important when you come back.” Roadhog said, turning back when Junkrat called his name. Lucio wanted to ask what it was, but Roadhog was already engaged in conversation with Junkrat, the smaller man hugging his bodyguard fondly. 

Roadhog seemed genuinely worried when he followed Lucio and Junkrat, who hurried to the aircraft, hauling their stuff along. He seemed like he wanted to say something, grabbing Junkrat at the last moment.   
“Come back in one piece. Both of you.” he muttered, pressing his lanky boyfriend close a last time.   
“We will, mate.” Junkrat smiled and pressed a small kiss to Roadhog's mask before they let go and Junkrat joined the rest in the aircraft. Lucio waved with an encouraging smile, hoping his promise would at least comfort Roadhog a little. 

They passed the time during the flight checking their equipment and sharing some generic talk, but Junkrat was quiet. Too quiet. Lucio wondered if he should go over and talk to him. He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, though. He was just sitting there in a corner, his back turned to the others, checking his gear. Lucio hadn't seen Junkrat like this before and was a little lost on what to do, approaching him carefully.  
“Hey, you okay?” he asked, hand carefully touching Junkrat's shoulder.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine.” Junkrat mumbled. “Just never been on mission without Roadie, you know? It's strange not having him here.” he smiled, once again making Lucio realize how little he knew about the Junkers. They'd been a team for so long, he felt like he was never really going to be able to understand that bond they'd forged. 

“Well, at least you're here.” Junkrat smiled and it was so genuine that Lucio needed to swallow shortly before he smiled back.  
“Yeah! We'll kick their asses together so we have something to brag about to Roadhog when we get back.” Lucio grinned confidently. “Don't worry, we got this!”  
“Yeah. I've got your back.” Junkrat assured him.   
“And I yours. Just be careful, all right? No hook to pull you out of danger now.”  
“I know, I know.” Junkrat nodded. “I'll try.” he looked uncertain still and Lucio wanted nothing more than to tell him things would be okay, that they'd get through this mission together.   
“Hey, you know, I-” Lucio bit his lip, controlling the urge to hug Junkrat. It was a hard thing to do after he'd heard him say all those sweet things about him, the things he wanted to do with him. It was a lot more innocent that Lucio had expected from the explosive and passionate Junkrat.   
“What is it, Froggy? Something bothering ya?” Junkrat asked.   
“No, it's nothing.” Lucio smiled. “Just letting you know I'll be at your back. Not just during battle. That's what friends are for, right?” 

Junkrat perked up slightly, eyes shimmering. He turned slightly, smiling.  
“Thanks, Lu.” he mumbled, softly. So he did remember Lucio's name. Lucio smiled.   
“Anytime, Jamie.” They shared an awkward look, the kind of look where they were both grinning and blushing and not knowing what to say, wanting to say more, talk. Really talk. Maybe touch. Touch would be good.

Junkrat was just about to say something when the whole aircraft shook and stammered, things falling over and Lucio losing his balance, falling straight into Junkrat's arms.   
“What was that?!” Zarya exclaimed, crawling from under the lockers that had fallen over on her. She didn't seem all too impressed with it, however.   
“We're being attacked! Anti-air units are firing at us!” Winston grunted, making an evasive maneouver, plane rolling and Lucio only staying in place because Junkrat held him tightly with his organic arm, the prosthetic one hanging on to a grip on the wall. 

“Hold on to something!” Winston shouted. “I'm going to land us and it won't be gentle!”  
Lucio held on to what he was already holding on to; Junkrat. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best, face pressed tightly to Junkrat's shoulder. He smelled of dirt, oil and fire. He allowed the scent to comfort him, told himself it'd be okay if he just held on. There was more shaking, Lucio's ears popping when they started descending fast. Too fast. A rough thud when they hit the ground, the aircraft grazing over the ground until it came to a hard stop, it's nose burying into the soil. 

For a moment, everything was quiet, Lucio just hearing Junkrat's quick breath in his ear. Heartbeat in his throat. 

“Phew, that could have been worse.” Winston sighed. “Is everyone all right?”  
Confirming mutters were heard. Lucio finally dared lifting his head and detached himself from Junkrat slowly, checking if all his limbs still worked.   
“Y-yeah. We're good. Right Jamie?” he said, getting up on shaky legs.   
“All good.” Junkrat confirmed, checking his prosthetic leg before getting up. 

“Good. Talon must have expected we were coming and set up defenses.” Winston mumbled, the back hatch opening and revealing the greek countryside. They'd apparently crashed in a corn field, a few miles away from the town they were supposed to be in. Everyone jumped out, relatively unscathed but a little shaken. 

“Good job on the emergency landing, Winston.” Lucio smiled. “At least we're all still alive. The mission can still succeed.”  
“Yeah, the town Talon was sighted in is just a few miles to the Northwest.” Mccree said, looking at the sun's position. “Looks like we're walking the rest.”  
“It'll be good for these old bones to take a bit of a walk.” Ana smiled.   
“Nonsense. You must be fit for battle when we get there. I will carry you.” Zarya insisted. “It's easy. I lift more than you weigh during morning excersize!”  
Ana wasn't one to complain, hopping onto Zarya's back quite happily. Lucio saw his team turn and start walking, staying behind as his skates got stuck in the loose soil. 

“Lucio? Just take off the skates!” Winston frowned, waiting at the edge of the cornfield.   
“I- I can't.” Lucio huffed, hoping they wouldn't ask why. He didn't particularly feel like telling anyone.   
“Well we're not going to have solid roads for about the whole way there.” Mccree frowned. “Maybe quit bein' stubborn?”  
“I just said I can't.” Lucio snapped, a little annoyed. Shit, of course this had to happen now. 

“Hold this.” Junkrat said, taking off his tire and handing it to Winston. He hobbled back, his peg leg slightly impractical, but managable. “No worries, Lu. C'mon.” he crouched and allowed Lucio to hop on his back, lifting him more easily than Lucio had expected.   
“Hey, you're lighter than my tire!” Junkrat grinned.   
“Just how heavy is your tire?” Lucio frowned.   
“77 kilograms and a bit.” Junkrat replied, in all earnest. “But I'm guessing you're about 65?”  
“Well, 63 if you wanna get specific.” Lucio smiled.   
“Walk in the park!” Junkrat smirked. “Let's go, those Talon guys aren't gonna shoot themselves!”

Lucio couldn't express how relieved he was that Junkrat didn't ask questions and had stopped the others from doing so as well with this very timely intervention. He locked his arms around Junkrat's shoulders and rested his chin on his shoulder, mumbling a soft thank you. Junkrat acknowledged it with a subtle nod.

“You know, junk man, you're stronger than you look.” Zarya said.  
“Gotta be in the outback!” Junkrat grinned.   
“Yes, I suppose.” Zarya nodded. “I would still beat you at arm wrestling, though.”  
“Yep.” Junkrat caused the group to chuckle with his deadbeat tone, smiling. “I think you could even beat Roadie! Arm wrestling match of the century!”  
“I should challenge him when we get back.” Zarya said, nodding with resolve. 

And just like that the awkwardness of the previous situation was gone, Junkrat laughing it away as they started walking down the sandy path that lead down the hill. 

Halfway to the town they encountered a kind local with a donkey cart that offered to take them the rest of the way, something which they gladly accepted, albeit with held in laughter. Of course Junkrat was the only one giggling, muttering about how 'Roadie's gonna love this story when we get back.' Lucio preferred being carried by Junkrat to this, though. The wooden cart with iron wheels was straight from the dark ages, hobbling and uncomfortable. He was glad when they arrived in town at last and could get off the bloody thing, the roads finally smooth enough for Lucio to skate over. 

“Right, let's split up and explore the town. Any sign of mercenaries or Talon, let us know. We'll be in touch via compad, all right?” Winston suggested, the rest of the team agreeing and each taking a side. 

Time to get to work.


	7. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greece job has a few surprises in store but the surprises don't end when they get back to base.

Lucio went onto the marketplace, which was busy with people at this hour in the afternoon. He stood out in his battle gear, but it didn't seem to bother the people too much. He explored, almost getting drawn in by the smell of all the delicious food that was in the market stands. He saw a lot of people, but they all appeared to be locals, shopping for food. 

Lucio took a moment now that he could, indulging the market salesmen that offered him their wares to taste. It was lovely weather and Lucio would almost forget they were on mission, the sound of the market around him mesmerizing. Blue and white tent roofs over the wooden stands, cobbelstones on the street, the sound of footsteps and people chattering, bags ruffling and children laughing. 

“Lucio? Any signs of Talon?” Winston asked over their internal communication system, something they called the Compad. It was a device about as small as a button, that you could carry around clipped to your clothes. It was so small it didn't draw any attention. Lucio had his clipped to the side of his headphones for convenience. Lucio first shook his head, then remembered Winston couldn't see him. 

“No, none so far. How about you?” he asked.  
“Nothing. I'm starting to wonder wether or not we're in the right place.” Winston mused, the others joining in to the conversation as well. They all had the same to report, namely nothing. All except Junkrat, who only patched in a minute later. 

“We're in the right place all right. Found one of their anti air turrets and sabotaged it. Obviously Talon's handiwork.” he briefed them of his findings. “Think I can probably track their movements from when they were last here. Will let you know if I find anything worthwhile.”  
“Good work on disabling that turret. But how do you hope to track them in a village like this? These are talon agents. They'll have left little to no trail.” Ana expressed her sceptisism.   
“Tell me that again when I show you the entrance to their hideout.” Junkrat said with a challenge.   
Lucio smiled and shook his head. Nothing could demoralize Junkrat. It was kind of admirable really.

And sure enough, ten minutes later Junkrat patched through with an excited giggle, telling them to meet him at the fountain on the side of town, the square that overlooked the valley. 

The fountain looked ordinary enough, except that there was no water in it. Junkrat was grinning triumphantly when he showed them a hidden switch he'd found, the fountain sliding open and revealing a spiral staircase, that lead seemingly only into darkness.   
“Well, I stand corrected.” Ana admitted. “Shall we?”  
“Wonder what's down here that they needed to guard it with anti air units.” Lucio mumbled, shuffling down the stairs. He glanced at Junkrat for a response, but got none. Junkrat looked downright anxious going down the stairs, hands rubbing over his pants and teeth chewing his lip. Why was he so nervous? Lucio didn't get a chance to ask. 

“Well holy smokes.” McCree lifted the brim of his hat with his thumb looking at the basement they'd just entered. There was a high tech computer, the size of a bar in the center of several control panels. Winston got a shimmer in his eyes, immediately starting to explore the possibilities, while the others looked around. 

“Interesting.” Winston mumbled, trying to hack into the system, that required a password. Lucio had never known a more tech savvy person than Winston, but it seemed he came up empty handed this time. “I can't seem to get in. The security cannot be bypassed.”  
“Nothing is impossible.” Junkrat muttered, crouching behind the main panel of the computer and opening it up. “Well there's ya problem!” he exclaimed, after a little rummaging. Lucio couldn't see what he'd done, but Junkrat emerged with a confident grin. “Try again!”

“Hey, it works.” Winston frowned. “All right let's see what we've got!” he browsed through the system, sending whatever was important back to the main base.   
“Nice job.” Lucio smiled at Junkrat, seeing how the taller man smirked with a bit of a blush.   
“It appears there's a lot of information missing.” Winston sighed, dissapointed. “Someone beat us to it.”  
“How odd. You think Talon is looking for these places as well?” Ana mumbled. “If that's the case it would explain why they were here. And also why we haven't found a sign of any agents. They already got what they came for.”  
“Bugger.” Junkrat grumbled. “Then we're too late!”  
“At least we know why they were here. We should terminate this system to make sure they can't get anything else from it.” Winston said. “And then I'll call for a pick up. I don't think there's anything left here for us.”

Just as he'd said that, there were footsteps on the staircase, everyone falling silent and listening to who it might be. 

“It's already open, did the boss say it would be?”  
“Nah, but I guess it's convenient. That switch is a pain to find.”

“Hide!” Zarya hissed, everyone following that order and getting behind cover. 

“Looks like someone's been in here. Get the boys. First that plane that was shot down and then the sabotaged air turret, I'm thinking some of them survived. Put everyone on high alert.”

The team exchanged some meaningful looks, Ana nodding and aiming over McCree's shoulder, taking the shot on the commander, all six of them rushing to their feet as soon as he went down. His henchmen was too quick for Ana and McCree, running back up the stairs and warning everyone with shouted orders. 

The team followed, panicked people making navigation difficult, but the Talon agents made themselves known rather loudly. Lucio hated fighting in crowded areas, afraid he'd hit innocents with his damaging soundwaves. The Talon agents didn't seem to have those same reservations, shooting indiscriminatly.   
“Split up, we're too big a target!” Winston said, going into an alley.   
“You mean you're too big a target!” Junkrat complained but obeyed, turning left. Lucio took the next left while McCree went right, Ana and Zarya taking the next turns. 

Lucio had no idea where they were supposed to meet up, but he heard explosions not too far away, knowing it could only be Junkrat. Had he run into resistance? Lucio turned left and went in the direction of the noises, finding Junkrat fighting a squad of at least twenty Talon henchmen. Lucio swooped in and took a few down, using his earlier experience of Junkrat's behaviour in battle to heart. 

He was surprised by a kick in the back, falling face first onto the pavement and skidding a few feet due to the force of it. He couldn't see who'd kicked him, but he heard Junkrat's enraged growl all too well. Lucio tried to get away, crawl to his feet, but honestly the explosions were everywhere right now and he didn't dare move. So he waited it out, eventually the explosions stopped at which point he finally dared look up. 

“You all right mate?” Junkrat asked, crouching with him worriedly. “They're all dead, don't worry. Can you get up?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't want to get in the way of your mayhem.” Lucio smiled as he got up and dusted his outfit off casually. “I thought I'd come help you but I see I needn't have.”  
“Nah, everything under control.” Junkrat grinned. “Do this all the time! 'Course I usually have Roadie with me.” he seemed melancholic for a moment but then snapped back to battle readiness.  
“Let's go. The others might need us.” he nudged Lucio before they headed out, following the sound of battle and coming to their team's aid. 

It was a fierce battle, bullets flying everywhere and the sound of weaponry blotting out the terrified screams of the residents, but they emerged victorious. They were battered, but still very alive, which was more than could be said for their opponents. 

“Nice job team.” Winston panted but was obviously pleased with their work, grinning ear to ear.  
“Saved the day again!” Junkrat boasted.   
“I'll call in the pick up. Our job is done here.”   
Junkrat smiled cheerfully at Lucio, coming to his side enthusiastically to talk over the battle, ask if he'd seen that one particular explosion, until the joy drained from his face suddenly. Lucio hardly registered it, but he felt a hotness on the side of his head. Before he could do anything, he heard a gunshot and felt a hard push against his chest, sending him falling back to the pavement, a bullet soaring by his head only an inch away. He saw Junkrat's arm getting pierced by the bullet, tearing the flesh and Junkrat falling over with him, but even then Junkrat had the mindfulness to grab the back of Lucio's head and keep it from hitting the floor. 

Ana jumped into action, the sniper that had targeted them not making it in time for another shot. 

Lucio was dazed, sitting up with the Australian draped over him, worriedly nudging him.   
“Jamie? Good god, are you okay?”   
“I'm a rockstar.” Junkrat grinned, hissing painfully as he sat up. His arm was torn up badly, metal hand covering most of the wound, but when he finally removed it, the true damage became visible. It'd torn deep into his flesh and was bleeding profoundly.   
“You saved my life.” Lucio mumbled, breathlessly.  
“Well, of course. That's what we're a team for, innit?” Junkrat grimaced.   
“Let me see that.” Ana crouched with them, Lucio and she rendering as much aid as they could. 

The pick up arrived a few hours later, the six of them waiting near the wrecked aircraft. Lucio fussed over Jamie the whole way, feeling guilty and stupid for letting this happen, and also feeling like he let Jamie down, as well as Roadhog. He was there to save their lives and instead it was him that needed constant saving. Roadhog would be furious, Lucio was sure of it.

But he wasn't.

He was worried, sure, but he didn't blame Lucio for one second. He carried Junkrat to Mercy's ward, and back to their room afterwards. He insisted Junkrat stay down, which he begrudingly did.   
Lucio stayed with them for a while, still feeling guilty. Roadhog must have sensed it because he eventually gave him a inquisitive look. 

“Are you all right Lucio?”  
“Yeah, I'm all right.” Lucio mumbled. “I just feel guilty. I should have been more careful.”  
“Lu, it was a sniper. You couldn't have seen it coming.” Junkrat said. “And it all worked out. I'm alive. Slightly worse for wear but it'll heal.” he shrugged. “Had worse.” he grinned when he pointed at his prosthetics.   
“I know, I just- You saved my life. During that plane crash too. I owe you.” Lucio sighed.   
“No, you really don't.” Jamie disagreed. “If I kept Roadie to those standards I'd never be out of his debt!”  
“-Or I out of yours.” Roadhog added.  
“Exactly. I care about you and that's why I saved your life. Not so you'd owe me. That's bollocks.” Jamie said it so plainly it made Lucio giggle.   
“I'm serious here. All right?” Jamie said, looking at Lucio intently. "You'd do the same for me, right?"  
“Of course. You're right.” Lucio nodded. “Thanks, Jamie.”  
“Don't mention it.” Jamie smiled, wiggling in boredom. “Can I get back to the workshop yet?”  
“No. You're not going there tonight.” Roadhog said sternly. “You need to rest.”  
“I'm not tired.” Jamie complained.   
“You are. I can tell. You're just keeping strong.” Roadhog grunted. “You don't have to fake toughness.”  
“That's right. It's been an eventful day. I'm tired too.” Lucio nodded.   
“Then rest up.” Roadhog said, with a smile. “We can catch up tomorrow.”   
“Oh, sure. I'll leave you two alone. You must have missed eachother.” Lucio said, wanting to get off the bed.   
“No, don't go.” Jamie begged, eyes big. “It's only been a day. 'sides, bed's got plenty of room for one more.”

Wait. Was he inviting Lucio to stay over? 

“I'll get blankets.” Roadhog got up and walked over to a cupboard while Lucio and Jamie exchanged a quick look, Jamie shrugging innocently. Lucio looked back at Roadhog, who'd gathered up blankets and came walking back over, dumping the blankets over them. Lucio guessed that was their way of saying he could stay the night. 

Lucio nearly flinched when he felt Junkrat's hand hooking his elbow, pulling him close while he bundled them up. Roadhog joined them, sandwiching Lucio between the two Junkers. Lucio felt his cheeks burn, Jamie's hand lingering on his side while Roadhog just draped an arm over the both of them. But there was something very comfortable about it. Lucio felt safe, walled in by the two larger men. It was warm, soft, and he loved it. 

“All right maybe I'm a little tired.” Jamie admitted, jawning. “Goodnight mates.”  
“Goodnight.” Lucio mumbled, feeling himself slip already. Roadhog merely chuckled, cuddling them closely until they all fell asleep.


	8. Tender

Soft breath in his neck tickled Lucio awake, eyes blinking slowly. He took a moment to realize where he was, remembering he hadn't gone to sleep in his own bed last night. He was buried in a heap of blankets, one thin arm wrapped around his waist and something warm leaning against his back. 

Lucio realized he'd missed this, close contact, stomach tingling when Jamie's hand stroked lazily over his skin. He smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, closing his eyes and shrugging against Jamie more closely. Jamie chuckled softly, face leaning to Lucio's neck.   
“Mornin'.” Jamie mumbled, lips brushing over Lucio's sleep warm skin when he spoke. Lucio shuddered lightly at the feeling, longing for more in silence. Another low chuckle from Jamie's throat, slender fingers lacing with Lucio's. 

Jamie seemed needy as well, holding Lucio tightly, lips dragging over the skin of Lucio's neck and shoulders. Kiss it, please, just kiss it. Lucio wanted him to, but Jamie could hardly read his mind. Maybe he should voice the desire. Just tell him. He was this close to just saying it. Hands trembled. One more second and he'd have the words over his lips. This kind of anxious longing, he hadn't experienced it in so long. He was going to say it. Now.

“Kiss me.” he whispered the words, but it was loud and clear to Jamie, who wasted no time doing exactly that, warm lips ever so gingerly touching his skin. Jamie's hand slid down, carressing Lucio's thigh. There was a low, deep chuckle, the bed shaking slightly with the weight behind it.  
“You two having fun without me?” Roadhog mumbled, strong fingers coming to rest on Lucio's side. Apparently, Roadhog had switched positions during the night, placing Jamie in the middle of their little snuggle heap.   
“Sorry Roadie.” Jamie chuckled and twisted around, Roadhog going in for a long, deep, good morning kiss. Lucio felt himself blush at the noises, Jamie moaning ever so softly.   
“Morning.” Roadhog chuckled as he heaved himself from the bed. “And you, Lu.”   
“Morning.” Lucio mumbled, cheeks flaring with heat. He was too embarassed to look up, so the kiss on his cheek took him by surprise, Roadhog leaning over and pecking it to his skin sweetly.   
“Slept well?” he asked, standing back up and moving towards the kitchen. 

Lucio was still busy realizing what had just happened, unable to answer. Jamie scrambled to sit up, reaching for his prosthetics, but being unable to reach. Strange. Lucio hadn't seen them come off before they went to sleep.

“Oh, sorry.” Mako mumbled, making sure the coffee machine was running before he came over and helped Jamie with his prosthetics.   
“I took them off after you'd fallen asleep.”  
“I forgot again, didn't I?” Jamie frowned. “Thanks, Roadie.”  
“You take them off when you sleep?” Lucio asked.   
“Usually.” Jamie nodded. “Mainly because I have a habit of thrashing around. Lost count of the number of times I hit Roadie in the face.” he grinned apologetically, Roadhog shaking his head with a chuckle. 

“You know it gives you phantom pains when you have them on for too long.” he said, and there was something tender to the way he tightened the strap around Jamie's arm. “That's the real reason.” Roadhog frowned, Jamie giggling adoringly, a sweet kiss landing on Roadhog's cheek.   
“You don't feel vulnerable when you take them off?” Lucio watched as Jamie strapped his leg on, assuring Roadhog with a subtle touch that he would be fine on his own now. They had to have done this a lot of times, Lucio realized. Everything they did was so routine, so automatic. They knew eachother through and through. Again, Lucio felt like an outsider, even though he was sitting right there with them. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away.

“No, I trust Roadie to be there when I need him. And you, too.” Jamie smiled, hopping off the bed.   
“Coffee?”  
“Yes please.” Lucio smiled, sitting up and dangling his legs over the side of the bed.   
“So how did the mission go? Apart from Jamie getting his arm torn up by that sniper?” Roadhog asked, walking over to a pile of clothes and pulling his pants from them.   
“What, and the plane crash? Just fine!” Jamie giggled.  
“Plane crash?” Roadhog looked up, worried.  
“Yeah, anti air turrets. Winston had to make an emergency landing in a corn field.” Jamie shrugged.  
“Jamison, tell me these things sooner!” Roadhog frowned.  
“Why? Nothing you could have done. And besides, we're fine!” Jamie shrugged.   
“You know I worry about you.” Roadhog sighed.   
“I know, Hoggy.” Jamie smiled, coming back to the bed with two mugs of coffee. He was careful not to spill any as he sat down, giving one mug to Lucio.   
“But we made it! We found some computer that someone had robbed data off. So too late to get anything useful, but Talon found us and we had to kill a couple of squads. Just henchmen, nothing serious.”

“I see.” Roadhog nodded. “I'm glad you're both back safe. Let's hope the next mission won't separate us again, though.” he ruffled through Jamie's hair as he passed the two younger men that were still sitting on the bed. 

“I made some changes to the workshop while you were gone, by the way.” Roadhog said, getting a coffee and joining the other two on the side of the bed.   
“What changes?” Jamie asked.   
“You'll see.” Roadhog smiled mysteriously. “It's a surprise.”  
“Hog, you know I don't like surprises!” Jamie grunted.   
“I do!” Lucio said, jumping up after having finished his coffee. “Let's go see it!”

It was in that split moment he twisted around and wanted to start walking over to the door. He felt a wobble, heard a crack and he knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't stop it now. He fell, hard, the blow knocking him out for a few moments. There was a sensation of something cold on his skin when he came to again, likely because he was lying on the floor. Not long, though. Someone lifted him to sit up, his body leaning heavily on the solid arms that kept him upright. Roadhog. Had to be. 

“Holy shit, Lu. Are you okay?” Jamie's voice, worried, soft, not sharp like usual. 

Lucio blinked slowly, still a bit dazed, a beep in his ears that slowly lessened in intensity.   
“Y-yeah. I think so.” he shook a little, Roadhog's big hands holding him tighter.   
“You sure? That was quite the drop!” Jamie said, Lucio's vision of him becoming clearer by the second. A thin hand stroked over his cheek, the other pressing a wipe to Lucio's nose.   
“Here, you're bleeding.” Jamie mumbled. 

Lucio took the wipe while he was lifted up, Roadhog carrying him back over to the bed and setting him down gently. Jamie was next to him immediately, worried but not knowing what he could do.

Lucio hardly dared to look at either of them. He knew what had happened. His legs, or his prosthetics really, had given out. Malfunctioned in that one movement. He should have taken more care. He should have told them before instead of them finding out this way. 

“I'm sorry.” Lucio mumbled. “I meant to tell you. They need a checkup. I knew that but I thought it'd be fine for another mission.”  
“It's okay.” Roadhog said, deep voice vibrating against Lucio as he was still leaned against him.   
“Had a hunch when you said you couldn't take those skates off.” Jamie smiled.   
“Ah yes, thank you for that timely rescue, by the way. Sorry for making you carry me all the way to that village!” Lucio chuckled softly, looking at his disfunctional legs, that were a few yards away on the floor. He'd always felt vulnerable without them. Like he was helpless. He hated it.

Or well, he was pretty sure that's how he'd felt before. It wasn't so bad now. It was still slightly awkward, maybe he was nervous about showing weakness in front of others, but he didn't feel vulnerable, or helpless for that part. He felt safe. 

“That's all right mate, happy to help.” Jamie got off the bed and took a look at Lucio's prosthetics, eyes curious as he went over the parts. “That's some fancy stuff you got there!”  
“Yeah, high end tech!” Lucio smirked, depping his nose still.   
“You feeling okay? Dizzy? You fell quite hard.” Roadhog said, still a little worried.   
“I'm all right, hog.” Lucio smiled. “Thank you.”  
“You're still shaking. Stay put for a while.” Roadhog said. “Until you stop bleeding. Let me see your lip.” 

a thick finger lifted Lucio's upper lip to check if he'd accidentally bitten it, but Roadhog shook his head. “You could have said.” he said, quietly. “We, of all people, would have understood.”  
“I know.” Lucio sighed. “It's just not something I like to talk about. Let alone about how I got them.”  
“Well then we don't talk about that. You don't have to.” Jamie mumbled, fingers playing around with a loose part of the prosthetics. “Have I ever told you how I got mine?”

“No, I don't believe you did.” Lucio shook his head.   
“Well this one just got blown off when I was sixteen. Me own stupid fault.” Junkrat rolled his eyes as he held up his right hand. “My leg I lost to Vishkar. Some dude interrogated me about my supposed 'treasure' and when I bit his ear off he took my leg. Hoggy had to come to my rescue. I wouldn't be here if not for him.”  
You make it sound like you were a damsel in distress.” Roadhog frowned.   
“Wasn't I? Didn't I need a Prince on a white Hog to save me?” Jamie grinned, folding his hands under his chin and blinking innocently. They chuckled a little, Jamie shrugging. 

“I'll never forget that day.” Roadhog mumbled, quietly. “I still see it in my nightmares sometimes.”  
“You and me both, mate.” Jamie mumbled, shivering. “Still remember how cold that thing was on my skin.”  
“Jamie-” Lucio said, disturbed. He couldn't believe it. Vishkar? How?  
“Sorry. Getting off topic.” Jamie snapped his head back to focus on the prosthetics.   
“Vishkar? The same Vishkar that I lead the revolts against?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie nodded. “This wasn't in Australia, though. We were in Volskaya.”   
“Russia? I had no idea they operated there as well.” Lucio said, surprised.  
“Probably world wide. Their facility certainly reeks of large international successes.” Roadhog added. Lucio scoffed.   
“If by successes you mean tearing down local buildings and building their own on stolen grounds, then yeah, they've had some huge successes.” he got worked up just thinking about it. Andwith them having taken Jamie's leg, it'd given him a whole new reason to hate Vishkar. 

“I had no idea they used torture as well. That's just animalistic.” Lucio hissed. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Jamie.”  
“I don't want any pity.” Jamie said, sternly. “Besides, I got even ten times over. Don't think the guy that did this to me lived very long!” he scoffed. “Blew him to smithereens I did. Felt good.”  
“I can imagine it did.” Lucio mumbled. “I never found the person who took mine.”  
“Wait, you lost your legs that way too?” Jamie looked up and scooted over to Lucio, sitting cross legged on the floor and looking up at him. “Did they torture you, too?”  
“No. I-” Lucio bit his lip anxiously.   
“Jamie, he just said he'd rather not-” Roadhog wanted to correct Jamie but Lucio shook his head.  
“No, it's-” Lucio took a deep breath. “-It's fine. Like you said, if anyone would understand, it'd be you two.” he smiled when Jamie leaned forward, listening attentively. 

“They captured me, before I'd even thought of beginning riots against them. I don't even remember most of it, but I had been speaking out against them for a long time. They were going to tear down the house my family had lived in for generations. I couldn't just let them do that.” Lucio fiddled with his fingers, nervous. He'd never really spoken to anyone about this. Sure, about the riots, but not the details. He looked up when thin fingers carefully touched his, apprehensive of his reaction. Lucio looked at Jamie, seeing those bright amber eyes look back with an endearing kind of interest, not pity, but sympathy. Jamie smiled lightly when Lucio accepted the gesture, fingers lacing before he continued.

“I remember waking up in one of their facilities, locked on to some sort of machine. I think I was being continuously kept asleep, tranquillized, but I remember feeling -” he thought of a good word to describe it. “-incomplete. I didn't have the energy to really see what was going on until they finally released me back to my family.”  
“That must have been hard.” Roadhog said, hand on Lucio's shoulder.  
“They wanted to break me before I'd start trouble. I'd already gained a small following by speaking out, they caught wind of it and took away the one thing I loved most.” Lucio smiled sadly. “They said I'd never skate again, and next time they caught me they wouldn't be as forgiving.”  
“Well you fucking showed them, mate.” Jamie said, frowning while he gestured at Lucio and then at his prosthetics. Lucio couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, nodding.   
“I sure did. The people heard of my story and they were the ones that helped me get these. Stole them from under Vishkar's nose, just like my healing equipment! Using their own weapons against them!” Lucio grinned proudly. 

“You're amazing.” 

They were all quiet at the words Roadhog had just spoken. Lucio slowly looked in Roadhog's direction, seeing him smile.   
“M-me?” he stammered, caught off guard.   
“Yeah, of course you!” Jamie agreed. “To get back on your feet like that, it's amazing. Excuse the pun.”  
“I can't believe you just said that.” Lucio frowned sarcastically, Jamie grinning guiltily.   
“Sorry. It's true though.” he said, looking back at Lucio.   
“More coffee?” Roadhog asked, now that the mood was a little lighter.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Lucio smiled.   
“Probably best I didn't.” Jamie admitted. “You know how I get after too much coffee.”  
“What's this, self awareness?” Roadhog frowned. “You feeling okay?”  
“Har-har, hog. Very funny.” Jamie rolled his eyes while he got up and finally sat down next to Lucio, who couldn't help but laugh at their banter. 

“I envy you guys, you know.” Lucio smiled. “You know eachother so well, you're so comfortable with eachother it's like you're a unit, an inseperable pair. I wish I had that kind of relationship in my life.” he sighed and pulled a blanket over his shoulders, huddling in it. 

There was a short silence in which Roadhog and Jamie shared a meaningful look.   
“I think you should see something.” Roadhog said. “Jamie, take his prosthetics. I'll carry him.”  
“Where to?” Jamie frowned. 

“Workshop.”


	9. Nail polish and spraypaint

Jamie and Lucio exchanged a frown, but Jamie shrugged and then did as Roadhog had asked. Lucio was manhandled onto Roadhog's back, the large man bowing forward so Jamie could strap on the hog mask. Lucio helped clip it on, after which they were on their way.

It was still rather early so not everyone was out and about yet, something Lucio was grateful for. He didn't need everyone to see the prosthetics. They'd just ask questions and he wasn't in the mood for that right now. 

“Here we are.” Roadhog said as they came into the workshop. “Close your eyes.”   
“What? Hog-” Jamie wanted to protest.   
“-Just do it.” Roadhog said, sternly.   
“All right.” Jamie gave in, closing his eyes.   
“You too, Lucio.” Roadhog nudged.   
“I've got them closed!” Lucio said, feeling one of Roadhog's arms move away, likely to guide Jamie.   
“Okay, through the door, to the left, Jamie.” Roadhog said, urging Jamie forward. 

There was a soft thump and a swear, Roadhog snorting with amusement.  
“Oops, guess it was right instead of left.” he chuckled.   
“I hate you.” Jamie stated with no small amount of sarcasm.   
“You don't mean that.” Roadhog grinned.  
“Of course not. But you are a great big bell-end sometimes.” Jamie muttered. 

“Okay, open your eyes.” Roadhog said, shuffling into the room, following Jamie. Lucio did just that, looking around to what had changed. Everything looked the same.   
“Uhm, what's changed?” Jamie frowned.   
“Look over there, silly.” Roadhog sighed, putting his hand over Jamie's head and directing it to what he wanted to show them. Lucio followed that same direction with his gaze, gasping when he saw the sprayed artwork on the wall. 

Along with the smiley grenade and the pig Lucio had spraypainted before, was a little green frog with headphones, obviously the frog Lucio used as his mascot. Lucio gasped quietly, not immediately realizing what it meant, but the idea slowly sinking in.   
“Like it?” Roadhog asked, a little anxious.   
“Yeah! It looks just like my mascot!” Lucio said, smiling enthusiastically. He would have hugged Roadhog if he hadn't already been hanging on to him. “I love it!”  
“It's pretty cute.” Jamie had to admit. “Fits right in with us!”  
“Exactly. That's the point.” Roadhog nodded. 

“What?” Lucio asked, feeling a blush creep up.   
“You fit right in with us.” Roadhog smiled. “You said you wanted something just like what Jamie and I share.”  
“That's right.” Lucio nodded.   
“What if I said you could have that? With us?” Roadhog said, carefully putting Lucio down on the couch and turning to him as he sat down too.   
“With you?” Lucio asked. “Both of you?”  
“We've had a talk about it , and Jamie and I would be willing to give it a shot.” Roadhog was still apprehensive of Lucio's reaction, Jamie over near the mural just watching tensely. 

“You're serious?” Lucio asked, glancing at Jamie.  
“Yeah!” Jamie nodded quickly. “I mean, the cuddling and the kisses this morning might have given it away a little bit but-” he grinned with an excited blush. “-We're pretty into ya.”  
“I- Yeah it did kind of give it away.” Lucio chuckled nervously. “But, you're already together, why would you want me? I'll never be as close to you as you two are together.”  
“Bollocks.” Jamie scoffed loudly. “Maybe you don't know us like we do eachother, but that's only because Hog and I have been together for years! What is it, six years now?”  
“Closer to seven, probably.” Roadhog shrugged.   
“And technically he's known me since I was five, so-”  
“-Getting off topic.” Roadhog interrupted with a small smile.  
“Oh, right. So I'm just saying that it will take time. But we want to try.” Jamie finished his argument.  
“Question is; do you want to try?” Roadhog asked, considerately.

“I-” Lucio stammered, not knowing what to say.   
“You don't have to if you're not comfortable. I know it's not for everyone.” Roadhog assured him, calm as always.   
“N-no it's fine.” Lucio smiled. “I was actually trying to figure out a way to ask you two the same thing.”

“Really?” Jamie looked up with surprise, flopping down next to the other two on the couch.   
“Yes. I thought maybe pizza by candlelight would be nice but then I thought I had to think bigger, you know? But that's when the mission came up and I haven't given it any thought since then.”  
“So your answer is yes, yes?” Jamie asked, excitedly vibrating and waiting for confirmation with barely contained eagerness.  
“Yes.” Lucio laughed at Jamie's blatant enthusiasm, and he kept laughing when he was hugged from both sides, holding both Junkers as tightly as he could. He was relieved, excited about this new adventure that was just starting, but he had no doubt it was going to be quite a ride. 

“But, let's take it slow, yeah?” Lucio mumbled, caught in a tangle of arms. “I never did something like this before. With two people, I mean.”  
“We'll take it as slow as you want.” Roadhog assured him.   
“As long as we can hug I'm good.” Jamie smiled, clinging to Lucio even after Roadhog had let go.   
“We can certainly do that.” Lucio grinned, throwing his arms around the lanky Australian and squeezing tight. Jamie made the most adorable happy noise, Lucio letting out a soft laugh.   
“Don't worry Lu. You'll see. It'll work out.” Jamie mumbled. “We'll make it work.”  
“Speaking about making something work, think you can fix up Lucio's prosthetics?” Roadhog asked, gesturing at the broken prosthetics on the table. 

“I can fix anything!” Jamie proudly claimed. “But I'm sure Lucio knows how to repair them best.”  
“Yeah, I've done it a few times. But I'd like a hand. Still need to get the tools and everything and I'm pretty much stuck here.” Lucio gestured at his lower half.  
“I'll get em. We'll have you back up in no time!” Jamie assured Lucio while he veered from the couch and went to collect all the stuff they'd need. 

They spent the morning fixing up Lucio's prosthetics, Junkrat eagerly learning how they were put together and taking notes on how to use that knowledge to maybe improve his own a little bit as well. Just after lunch, Lucio got them re-attached, working as normal and giving him back the freedom he'd admittedly missed. 

They were just clearing the couch from any leftover screws and baubles when Zarya and D.va came in, D.va carrying a cute pink bag.   
“Hey guys! It's been a while since we had a nail polish meet up! Lu, you've really been slacking off!”  
“Sorry.” Lucio grinned. “You're totally right. Just look at them!”  
“I brought everything necessary to fix them right up!” D.va smirked. “Hey Jamie! Joining us?”  
“Me?” Jamie frowned. “Excuse you, Hog does a perfect job on my nails.”  
“Oh, let me see!” D.va said, taking Jamie's hand and pulling it in for closer inspection.   
“Impressive.” Zarya said, glancing over at Roadhog.   
“Yeah! Hoggy always does my nails. I do his sometimes, but I suck.” Jamie pouted.   
“Well all the more reason to join us!” D.va said. “Show us how you do it, hog!”

Lucio hadn't expected this. D.va had been apprehensive of the two Junkers, but apparently she was past that now. Maybe she'd spoken with Zarya? Whatever it was he was grateful that D.va was trying to be friendly at least. And the Junkers responded in kind, just as Lucio had expected. They spent the whole afternoon fussing, getting nail jobs and talking. Never mind their personal differences, they were having a great time, laughing at Jamie's antics, D.va happy enough to join in. The two got along famously, initiating group wide laughter more than just a few times with their jokes. 

Lucio was usually the life of the party, but Jamie was the kind of person that pulled all the attention towards himself, albeit intentional or not. He laughed, loudly and without shame and Lucio loved seeing it. He wished he could be that unrestrained.

“Little rat man.” Zarya looked at Jamie while she was painting the nails of his left hand a hot pink. They'd lost count of how many layers of nail polish was on their nails at this point, and nobody really cared either, least of all Junkrat.   
“Yeah?” he asked, stuffing a cupcake in his face. Zarya had baked them, they were miniature cupcakes, covered with icing and filled with a little jam. Junkrat was all over them, being the sweettooth he was.   
“You and Roadhog are boyfriends, yes?” Zarya asked, dipping the brush in the bottle.   
“Yeah, what of it?” Jamie asked, curious.  
“You never go on dates?”   
“Dates?” Jamie frowned. “What you playing at?”  
“Dates, go out for dinner, go see a movie, do things together. You never do that?”  
“Nah mate. Does offing a gang of thugs count as a date? Causing mayhem is a good couple's activity, right?”

“Oh my god.” D.va frowned. “You guys need to get out there! Smell the daisies! Go to a dance club! Spend some quality time together!"  
“We already do! Not like that, but we do plenty of other stuff! Besides, those places aren't like us.” Jamie frowned. “Too crowded, mate!”  
“You're 25! You should be living it up a little, am I right, Lu?” D.va said, nudging Lucio.   
“Yeah!” Lucio agreed. “Let's go to a club in town sometime!” he nudged Jamie. “You deserve a break!”  
“I don't know. What do you think, Hog?” Jamie glanced at Roadhog who shrugged.  
“Not particularly interested so count me out, but if you want to, you should go.” he said, nodding.  
“It'll be fun!” D.va insisted. “You're coming too, right Lu? Zarya?”  
“Of course.” Zarya agreed.  
“Sure!” Lucio nodded. “And I'm sure Lena and Genji will come along too! It'll be a great opportunity to get to know them better!”  
“Well, I suppose it can't hurt to try.” Jamie said, a little bashful. “Just don't make me dance. I'll poke someone's eyes out!” he grinned when he pointed at his leg.   
“Tomorrow's Friday, so let's make that the date.” D.va decided. “But you can't go like this!”  
“Why not?” Jamie frowned.   
“They won't let you in!” D.va frowned. “I can fix that. You do have other clothes, right?”  
“Not many.” Jamie admitted, a little embarrassed.  
“It's okay! I'll figure something out for you! I think you're about the same size as Lena. Maybe a bit taller, but we'll sort something out! Come on!” she pulled Jamie up and dragged him along, probably to Tracer's room. Lucio smiled at Jamie's bewilderment, finding it endearing that he at least wanted to try. 

“If you do go to that club, keep an eye on him.” Roadhog mumbled. “He doesn't deal with crowded places well.”   
“I'll make sure to be vigilant.” Lucio nodded.   
“Please do. I'm leaving him with you knowing he's in good hands, but I always worry anyway.” Roadhog seemed to smile behind the mask. “Oh, and under no circumstance let him have anything other than beer.” Roadhog added. “He's a complete lightweight.”  
“You really should come along!” Lucio nudged him, pouting a little bit. He wanted him to come with them, have fun and forget about their duties for just one night. See him relax, enjoy himself.  
“Nah, I'm not comfortable with that kind of thing. Maybe one day. But you should have fun together. I'll be fine. Some peace and quiet will be a much welcomed change.” Roadhog chuckled.  
“Do not worry, Roadhog.” Zarya assured him. “We'll look after him. Everything will be fine.”

Lucio had utter confidence that it would be, Jamie would probably really love the good atmosphere in the club, and if nothing else, the loud thumping of the beats might do the trick. 

Lucio could hardly wait.


	10. Drunkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nearly made it angst but nah there's enough of it out there (And lord knows there'll be some coming anyway...soon.)
> 
> You get a cookie if you can spot the point where it nearly went to shit :))
> 
> Anyway I had far too much fun with this im sorry it's very self indulgent and I needed fluff so here take it

Friday night, club time. Everyone was ready, or well, almost everyone. Lucio, D.va, Zarya, Tracer and even Genji had shown up and were waiting in front of the Junkers' room.   
“Jamie, are you just about ready?”  
“Just a tic!” Jamie mumbled from the other side of the door. “These pants supposed to be this tight?”  
“They're skinny jeans, of course they are! Don't rip them!” Tracer replied.   
“They're already ripped!”  
“Just get on with it!” Lucio urged.   
“Right right, hold on.” Jamie's voice mumbled and a few more moments passed before the door to their room finally opened. 

“Ready!” Jamie grinned proudly. Lucio quickly glanced him over and couldn't hold back a chortle.   
The pants weren't even the major issue, they actually looked kind of good on him, ripped at the knees and a few tears on the thighs and shins, but Tracer had bought it that way. The red and black flannel shirt was buttoned unevenly though, and the white shirt beneath was too big for him, hanging out from under the shirt. He'd borrowed it from Genji, but Jamie didn't fill it out quite that much.  
“Oh, come here.” Lucio muttered, unbuttoning Jamie's shirt and fixing the collar. “That looks much better.”  
“Feels better too. I was getting a bit tight in there.” Jamie grinned.  
“Let's get a move on! We'll miss the start of the party!” Tracer urged.   
“Yeah, let's go. See you later Roadie!” Jamie waved back at Roadhog before they left. 

It was a bit of a walk through town, and they talked among themselves as they trudged along, the darkness setting in and the street lights lighting the streets. Lucio had missed these trips to a club. They got so preoccupied with their jobs sometimes that they forgot to relax and have fun. And honestly, he was super excited about going on an actual date with Jamie. He just wished Roadhog would have come as well. Maybe some other time he'd be able to convince him, too.

When they entered, the music was already going, but there weren't that many people around just yet. Perfect time to get a drink and find a good spot to hang about for the night. Lucio just got a beer for everyone to get started, any of the more expensive stuff they'd just have to buy for themselves. 

“You know, I expected there to be more people on a Friday night!” D.va said, looking around.   
“Maybe we're early?” Lucio suggested.   
“Not that early.” Zarya shook her head. “But it means we'll have more space to dance!”  
“Yeah, I don't mind it too much either.” Jamie agreed. “Thanks for letting me tag along by the way.”  
“No worries!” Tracer smiled. “We're a team and we should get to know eachother a little bit!”  
“Not always enough time for that, though.” D.va shrugged. “But we have a whole night now! Genji! I challenge you to a dance off!”  
“Challenge accepted! Watch me beat her ass!” Genji agreed enthusiastically, the two going to the front to have said dance-off. The rest of the group followed, laughing at Hana and Genji's frankly terrible moves. 

Lucio joined in, really feeling like dancing. He didn't just love making music, feeling the rhythm and being able to move in sync was just as enjoyable to him. He didn't often dance to his own music, at least not really. Not like you'd dance in a club anyway. When he danced to his own music he'd use more controlled movements, not wanting to exaggerate. He let that feeling go now, dancing freely with his friends, knowing they wouldn't judge. And you know, maybe he could show off a little for Jamie as well. No use not flaunting what he had, right?

He saw the admiration practically radiate from Jamie's face when he joined them, and Lucio had to admit, Jamie was a better dancer than he'd thought. Sure some movements were a little awkward due to his prosthetics but he had a good sense of rhythm. It escalated a little bit when Genji started doing silly and deliberately sexy dances, Tracer and D.va joining right in and luring Jamie along with them. He seemed to be having fun at least, a constant grin glued onto his face. 

Lucio lost track of time, entranced by the atmosphere and the music, completely losing himself in the rhythm. It was only when Zarya pulled him out of his trance that he stopped and looked up.   
“Do you want a drink too?!” Zarya asked, shouting to make herself heard over the music.  
“Yes please! Make it a Mai Tai!” Lucio replied, seeing Zarya nod. 

They gathered up at the bar while Zarya ordered, Jamie still giggling at their silly dances.   
“You know this is more fun than I thought!” he admitted. “I'm glad you convinced me, Lu.”   
“You're welcome! Hey, you should really try some drinks here too! I have a few favourites I think you'll like!” Lucio nudged Jamie and pointed at the card that had a list of cocktails and shots and other alcoholic drinks. He knew what Roadhog had said about alcohol, but surely one or two shots couldn't hurt? Jamie wouldn't be that much of a lightweight, surely. 

“Okay, which ones ya think I should try?”  
“Well, how about an Apocalypse Now, to Roadhog?” Lucio suggested. “Irish cream, tequila and vermouth! It's really good!”   
“All right, let's give it a go!” Jamie agreed. He likely didn't know what all that meant, but Lucio was confident it was a good choice for him. 

They toasted once everyone got their drinks and Lucio chuckled when he saw Jamie hesitate.   
“Just down it in one go, that's the way you're supposed to do it. See?” Lucio pointed at Tracer, who just threw back a Tequila Slammer. Jamie nodded and mimicked it, swallowing quickly.   
“And?” Lucio asked, curious to Jamie's opinion.  
“Oh boy” he said, seeming a little gobsmacked. “That's- holy fuck.” he coughed slightly, smacking his lips afterward. “I like it, it's intense!”  
“You all right?”  
“Yeah, all good!” Jamie grinned. “Roadie would have liked it more, though. It's not really my flavours.”  
Lucio sipped his drink with a smile and started thinking of another drink Jamie could try.   
“Hmm, then a Screwdriver maybe? Vodka and Orange juice. Seems like it would suit you.” Lucio mumbled.  
“Let's give it go.” Jamie nodded. “I'm not wasting this chance to drink what I want!”

They lingered at the bar and Jamie finished his Screwdriver rather quickly, them just chatting away while the others went back to the dancefloor.   
“You know, Hoggy never lets me drink any alcohol.” Jamie smirked.   
“Why not?” Lucio asked, being curious to the reason why. Roadhog had seemed very intent on it.  
“Says I get drunk too easily. Bollocks of course. He's just afraid I'll drink him under the table.” Jamie giggled. “Let's have one more and then go back to the dancefloor. Lemme see.” he took the card and read long, finger moving with his reading. 

“How about a Blowjob?” Lucio suggested, realizing his mistake as soon as he'd said it.   
“Well that's a way to be blunt about it.” Jamie frowned. “Thought you said you wanted to take it slow!”  
“It's a drink, smartass.” Lucio said, pointing it out on the card.  
“Ohhh. Yeah why not. If just for the fact I get to tell Roadie I had a blowjob while I was gone.” Jamie grinned. Lucio chuckled, shaking his head.   
“I'll just pop to the toilet, be right back. Keep an eye on my drink, will you?” Lucio shortly touched Jamie's shoulder, Jamie smiling and nodding, but Lucio hadn't expected him to hook his hand behind his waist and pull him in for a hug. Lucio couldn't stop a surprised little noise escaping his throat, but he smiled at the sweet affection, responding with a little squeeze before he broke away with a blush. 

It was so surreal to him still. Jamie was actually his boyfriend. He was in a relationship with him and Roadhog. It felt strange, but good. He realized not many people were as lucky as he was, finding two people he loved and who loved him just the same. He'd been incredibly fortunate.   
He washed his face to clear it from the sweat and the little blush, returning to the dance floor fresh and ready to go. Not without his drink, though. 

But when he looked over to the bar, he saw Jamie was gone, and the glasses were still sitting where he'd been. Empty. A sense of dread set in. Where did he go? Did he drink them both? Damn it, he should have taken Roadhog's warning more seriously. He nearly yelped when someone grabbed him from behind, lanky arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hey beautiful.” Jamie smirked, lips kissing Lucio's cheek.   
“Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were off causing trouble.” Lucio sighed in relief.   
“Well why would I do that?” Jamie chuckled, blushing. He'd taken a shower on Hog's command, and the pink was easily seen on his light skin, the blush flaring through the freckles that had previously been hidden by the dirt and soot.   
“I'm having a fuckin' marvelous time!” he claimed happily, nuzzling his face to Lucio's shoulder.   
“I'm glad.” Lucio laughed. “You're not tipsy already, right?”  
“No way.” Jamie said, but it was obvious he was well on the way there. 

“Wanna dance a bit?” Lucio asked, gently nudging him.   
“With you I wanna do anything.” Jamie giggled softly. “Even like, really boring things. S' long as you're there, I'll be having a blast.”  
“Aw, Jamie.” Lucio couldn't help but be a little flattered by the sweet words. Little did he know it was about to get ten times worse. 

He didn't know how much time had passed but Jamie got more affectionate and giggly by the minute. He was around people's necks and leaning on their shoulder while rattling about how great he thought they were. It was funny to see, but Lucio was a little worried about getting Jamie home in this state. He might have been affectionate and quite happy, but he was clingy and to call his stance stable was an overstatement. There was a reason he was leaning on them, after all.

“Jamie, Jamie, come here a second.” Lucio finally decided it was best to get him back, the walk would probably take enough time on it's own.   
“What iss it luv?” Jamie asked, arm around Lucio's shoulders.  
“Shall we get back? I've had enough for today. And I'm sure Roadhog misses us.” Lucio smiled, hoping that would persuade Jamie.   
“Oh, you're probably right. Good ol' Roadie. I love him, Lu. Like this much!” Jamie smiled warmly, stretching his arms to their full lenght while Lucio lead him along, waving goodbye to the others. D.va giggled and took a last photo of their exit. She'd made some videos and pictures of them that night as well, and Lucio guessed she was going to show them to Jamie tomorrow to show him just what he'd done to embarrass himself. 

“Hey Lu.” Jamie muttered as they stepped into the outside air, Lucio pulling a jacket over his shoulders before his arm circled Jamie's waist.   
“Yes Jamie?”  
“I ever tell ya yer hair'ss jusst a marvel?” Jamie asked, leaning heavily on Lucio.   
“Yeah you told me just a few minutes ago. And five times before that.” Lucio grinned.   
“Caus' it's the trooth.” Jamie stated. “It'sso prettyyy.”  
“And you're so drunk.” Lucio laughed.   
“An' you're-” Jamie struggled to come up with a clever reply. “-Luvly.” he finally decided that was the best word to get back at Lucio with, smiling sweetly.   
“You're going to be so embarrassed when you wake up in the morning.” Lucio shook his head.   
“I love you.” Jamie mumbled. “You know that, rrright Lllu?”  
“Yes, I do.” Lucio smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jamie's cheek. Gosh if this wasn't the most adorable drunk he'd ever seen.   
“And Lu, you llove me too, rright?” Jamie asked, looking hopeful at Lucio.  
“Yes Jamie. I love you very much. Come on, watch your step.” Lucio giggled as they swerved over the street, Jamie not quite balanced. 

They got back to base relatively quickly, considering Jamie's state. They stumbled through the door to the Junker's room, Roadhog looking up and immediately seeing what was going on.  
“You didn't listen, did you?” he said, staring deadpan at Lucio. Lucio shrugged.   
“I didn't think it'd be so bad.” he defended himself.   
“Hoggy!” Jamie exclaimed happily. He shuffled over to hug Roadhog with the enthusiasm of a child that had just seen it's first puppy. “Don'be mad at Lu Hoggy-woggy! We hadda great time!”  
“Good god. What did you give him?” Roadhog asked, holding Jamie so he wouldn't fall.   
“Well he had an Apocalypse, a Screwdriver, then he stole my Mai-tai-”  
“-And a Blowjob!” Jamie rounded it up, bursting into a loud giggling fit.   
“Oh boy.” Roadhog sighed.

“You look worried Hoggy-snoggy! Whatss'rong?” Jamie asked, worriedly papping Roadhog's face, still giggling.   
Lucio couldn't stop the snort that forced it's way out of his nose. That was the greatest nickname for Roadhog yet.  
“It's nothing, Jamie. I'm glad you had a good time.” Roadhog couldn't stop a chuckle either.   
“Woulda been bettah with ya, jus'ssaying.” Jamie said, allowing Roadhog to guide him to bed.   
“I'll come along next time. I promise. Just lie down for a bit.” Roadhog was gentle but determined, Jamie not resisting and obediently lying down. 

“Well, he seems to be all right for now.” Roadhog sighed, pulling a blanket over Jamie.  
“Why? What did you think was going to happen?” Lucio asked, coming over to sit with Roadhog.   
“Last time he was drunk he got very, very sad. I should have probably told you why I warned you, but I figured-”  
“-You figured you could trust me and I went and ignored your warning. Of course.” Lucio groaned. “I'm sorry, hog.” he shook his head. “I should have listened.”  
“-No, I figured you wanted to have fun and have a few drinks, so I expected you to ignore my words. You're still young, after all. I didn't want to take that away from you.” Roadhog sighed. “But it seems Jamie's fine. He looks quite happy.” he smiled as he looked at Jamie's smiling, blushing face. Jamie was quietly listening, lips mumbling some words to himself, fingers twisting into eachother and untangling again. 

“Hoggy.” Jamie muttered.   
“Yes, Jamie?”   
“You're so handsome.” Jamie smiled adoringly, eyes shimmering.   
“Thank you Jamie.” Roadhog grinned, a small blush on his cheeks.   
“He's been like that all night. I think my personal favourite was when he went up to Tracer and called her a spunky princess.” Lucio laughed.   
“Oh dear.” Roadhog chuckled.   
“She didn't mind too much. Haven't seen her laugh that hard in ages.” Lucio shrugged.   
“He is rather sweet like this, I have to admit.” Roadhog smiled.   
“He is, isn't he?” Lucio glanced back at Jamie again. “Kept telling me my hair looked nice. How much he loved me.”

“Love ya jusst'smuch as Roadie!” Jamie exclaimed enthusiastically. “Like thish much!” he stretched his arms again.   
“Yeah, he kept doing that too.” Lucio grinned.   
“Well, he's right about one thing.” Roadhog shrugged.   
“What's that?” Lucio asked.   
“Your hair does look very nice.” Roadhog said it with a strange expression, maybe a little suggestive? Lucio swallowed, suddenly a bit nervous.   
“Thanks.” he smiled, blushing quite hard. Roadhog chuckled, carefully leaning in and pressing a kiss to Lucio's forehead. 

“I'm glad you guys had fun.” he said. “You staying over tonight?”  
“Yeah.” Lucio nodded. “I'll just change and join you in a bit.” he quickly left, feeling ashamed for his actions. He should have listened to Roadhog. He knew Jamie best, he knew what he was talking about. Lucio just hoped Jamie wouldn't turn around to the other end of the spectrum during the night. 

But when he got back, he realized that hope was in vain. He heard sobbing even from the hallway, feeling his heart drop. He hurried back, seeing Jamie buried in Roadhog's arms, shaking and crying.  
“Oh no no no-” Lucio muttered, quickly hopping in on the other side. “- this is my fault, I'm so sorry.” he apologized, both to Jamie and Roadhog, wrapping himself around Jamie as tightly as he could. 

“Jamie, he's back.” Roadhog said, a smile on his face as Jamie looked up.   
“Lu!” Jamie exclaimed, looking at Lucio as if he'd spontaneously caught on fire.   
“Hey Jamie.” Lucio smiled softly.   
“I thought you were never coming back!” Jamie said, baffled while his hand stroked over Lucio's face in awe. He'd forgotten all about his previous sadness, or so it seemed. There were still some tears lingering on his cheeks, but they dried quickly when Lucio gently wiped them.  
“Of course I'd come back.” Lucio giggled when Jamie started peppering his face with kisses.   
“I kept saying that, but he wouldn't believe me.” Roadhog smirked.  
“Don't scare me like that again, all right?” Jamie mumbled when he was done, nuzzling his face against Lucio's neck. 

“I promise.” Lucio smiled, glad that Jamie wasn't crying anymore. Lucio supposed this needy, emotional state would subside as Jamie's body worked through the alcohol.   
“I'm tired.” Jamie mumbled. “You don't mind if I sleep, do ya?”  
“I don't mind. Go to sleep.” Lucio smiled.   
“Okay. I will. I love ya both. So much.” Jamie whispered, nestling closer to Roadhog. Roadhog chuckled, big arm wrapping around the two younger men and pressing them closer. Jamie giggled softly, a noise that continued on until he finally fell asleep, gentle smile on his face. 

“Idiot.” Lucio whispered adoringly. “You're just too sweet.”  
“Hey Lu?” Roadhog muttered.  
“Yeah?” Lucio replied, nearly drifting off himself, too.

“Hope you know some good hangover cures.”


	11. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's that angst I promised

“Ohhh.. my god. My head.”

Lucio heard the groaned words in Jamie's usual sleepy voice except he sounded utterly miserable. Lucio smiled when he remembered why Jamie was in this state, chuckling softly.  
“Enjoying my misery, are ya?” Jamie grunted, very displeased but in no state to take action.   
“I would never.” Lucio claimed, yawning and stretching thoroughly.   
“Yeah yeah.” Jamie mumbled, obviously sceptical. “Where's Hog?”  
“I dunno. I just woke up.” Lucio said while he nestled himself deeper into the blankets. Jamie sighed deeply, his hand lazily finding Lucio's side so he could pull himself closer to him.   
“Be a good boyfriend and show me some love, will ya?” Jamie mumbled softly. Lucio chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jamie's forehead. 

“Feeling sorry for yourself, are you?” he joked. Jamie grumbled some incomprehensible words but didn't reply otherwise, letting out a long, drawn out sigh when Lucio began combing his fingers through his hair.   
“That's nice.” he muttered, smiling lightly. “I didn't ruin the evening last night, did I?”  
“Not at all.” Lucio comforted him. “You were very affectionate, that's all.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Kept telling me how much you loved me and Hog.” Lucio grinned.   
“Oh no.” Jamie looked terrified for whatever reason.   
“What is it?” Lucio frowned.   
“That's not-” Jamie sighed. “I didn't want to say it to you while I was drunk. I don't want you to think I didn't mean it. Fucking hell, great. I screwed up.” Jamie muttered, annoyed. “I never should have had those drinks. Shoulda just-” 

Lucio didn't let him get any further, lurching forward and kissing Jamie full on, because he wanted to. He needed to. Jamie was caught off guard but responded quick enough even so, kissing back gently. He likely didn't have to energy to put more vigour into it, so Lucio just moved back slowly, smiling at the blushing blonde next to him. 

“I know.” Lucio said, laughing at Jamie's baffled look. “I know you meant it.”  
“Good.” Jamie nodded, still fumbling a little. “That's good.” he laid his head back down on Lucio's shoulder, taking the fondling in stride. “I really do love you.” he eventually whispered.  
“I know.” Lucio smiled, lips pressing a soft kiss between Jamie's eyes, making his eyes cross and his nose wrinkle. Utterly adorable. Lucio chuckled and pressed another kiss a bit higher.   
“I love me too.” he joked, earning himself a prod to the ribs, Jamie laughing while he buried his face in Lucio's hair. 

“Got breakfast.” Roadhog announced himself when he walked through the doorway, carrying a tray with a variety of food and drinks. Lucio was up immediately but Jamie lingered, groaning.   
“Told ya you shouldn't drink.” Roadhog smirked.   
“God forbid I have a little fun.” Jamie retorted. “What food you got?”  
“Here.” Roadhog said, placing a sandwich with a baked egg on it in front of Jamie. “And drink. It helps against the headache.” he added, putting a mug of tea down next to the sandwich.   
“Thanks mate.” Jamie smiled, digging in. 

“Jamie!” Hana's cheerful voice interrupted their breakfast, Jamie looking up with a disturbed frown. Hana's grin told him enough and he let out a loathing groan, Roadhog laughing.   
“What did he do?”   
“I've got it all on video!” Hana said, proudly waving her phone in front of Jamie's face.  
“Show us!” Lucio demanded.   
“I've already shown everyone at the breakfast table. They had a good laugh out of it!” Hana giggled.  
“You what?” Jamie squinted at her, eyes tired. “Why? Why make me suffer like this?”  
“Awww, come on it's fine.” Hana said. “I'm sure they liked seeing a more human side of you.”  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Jamie frowned. “Am I not human enough?”  
“You're just a bit unapproachable. A little scary.” Hana shrugged. “Well, at first. Now that I know you I don't think you're that scary.” she smiled.   
“Let's see them movies then.” Jamie mumbled, Hana hopping on the bed with them. It was an odd sight, the two much larger junkers and the small Korean girl, sitting between them completely fearless. Then again, Lucio supposed it looked much the same when he was with them. He smiled at Roadhog's laughing, Jamie just groaning and leaning his head on Hana's shoulder in embarassment. 

“I can't believe I did that.” he mumbled, ashamed.   
“It's not so bad.” Roadhog chuckled. “You've done worse.”  
“Oh?” Jamie frowned.  
“Yeah, that time when you and I both got drunk and we-”  
“-went on a naked raid and stole a bunch of cakes. Yes. I do remember that. Vaguely.” Jamie mused.  
“What?” Hana and Lucio chortled at the same time.   
“Yeah! We robbed a cake store naked. Fun times!” Jamie giggled. “We shouldn't have taken like thirty though.”  
“You shouldn't have eaten a piece of them all either. You were sick for days.” Roadhog frowned.   
“Still can't eat cake. Stomach churns at the sight!” Jamie grinned. Lucio and Hana shared a strange frown before they laughed. 

“You guys are fun! I wish I'd tried to talk to you sooner.” Hana sighed.   
“It's okay. I know we don't exactly look inviting.” Jamie admitted. “That being said, I don't mind these clothes all that much.” he gestured at the clothes he was still wearing from last night.   
“They look good on you.” Lucio smiled. And he meant it. Jamie looked very handsome, despite his hangover and bed hair. Or maybe that just added to the whole look.   
“Thanks.” Jamie mumbled, cheeks pink. Hana grinned knowingly, exchanging an eyebrow wiggle with Lucio. 

The sirens made the whole group jump up, Jamie groaning loudly.  
“Why today?!” he complained, Roadhog pulling him up from the bed. “They couldn't have waited until the weekend was over?!”  
“I have to suit up! See you on the battlefield!” Hana hopped off the bed and ran out the door, Lucio doing the same. He had to change into his battle ready prosthetics. 

He could hear Jamie complain even through the walls, Roadhog just humming in response, clattering as they got into gear. Lucio rushed ahead to the main hall, anxiously waiting for directions. 

But there weren't any. 

Jack wasn't there and it didn't look like he was going to show up. People were scrambling, everyone yelling. Lucio knew things wouldn't go well for them if they went into battle like this. He climbed onto a table and whistled hard, everyone turning their heads and looking at him. 

“Listen up!” Lucio glanced at the map behind him. They were under attack from virtually every corner. This was bad.   
“Pharah, Mercy, Genji, Zarya, you team up here! Mei, Ana, Reinhardt, McCree, you go there and Bastion, you can post here!”  
“Gotcha kid!” McCree nodded as they headed out. Lucio was reminded of the days he lead the revolts in Rio, but it was like he'd never done otherwise.   
“Hana, you're with Zenyatta, Reaper and Torbjorn, take this point and be sure to stick to the high ground!”  
“Gotcha!” D.va nodded.  
“Now where the hell is Jack?” Lucio mumbled.   
“He's probably cut off somehow.” Winston suggested. “We should proceed with an attack plan. We can't wait for him.”  
“You're right. Winston, Widowmaker, Symmetra and Hanzo, take the perch! I'll cover the outside left with Tracer and the Junkers!”  
“Right! Let's go!” Tracer nodded, the group moving out to the far east end of the base. She ran ahead, fast as always, Lucio right on her heels. He knew the Junkers would follow. But Jamie with his peg leg couldn't really keep up with either Tracer or him. Or could he? Lucio looked up when he saw something flying overhead, the maniacal giggle betraying that it was in fact Jamie. 

He landed a few yards up front of them, using his peg leg to mitigate the damage the landing would have done to his other leg. So that's why he'd insisted on a peg leg instead of a modern, better functioning prosthetic. There was no way any other prosthetic would have been able to cope with such forces excersized upon it. 

They arrived at their designated defense spot, but it was all quiet. Lucio got an uneasy feeling, looking around carefully.   
“That's strange. I thought the map said this place was under fire?” Tracer said, guns still at the ready. Lucio was just about to respond when a loud whirring noise blotted out all other sounds. An aircraft appeared from beyond the ridge, it's huge shape blocking out the sun. Tracer yanked Lucio with her, tugging hard on his arm but they were only just quick enough to dodge the rockets fired by the fighter aircraft. 

“Thanks.” Lucio panted, more of shock than anything.   
“Don't mention it. But how do we bloody deal with an air attack?!” Tracer hissed. “We're not equipped to fight planes!”

“OI!” 

“Oh no.” Lucio mumbled, looking up from the cover to see Jamie facing the aircraft, mine ready in his hand. “Jamie! Don't!” he wanted to sprint over there, but Tracer stopped him. It'd be suicide. But he couldn't just watch while Jamie drew the aircrafts fire.

“Chew on this!” Jamie threw the mine, and it's surface stuck to the aircraft's window, the explosion that followed shattering the glass and destroying the cockpit. Jamie laughed, but he quickly ceased to when the aircraft came crashing his way. Thank goodness Roadhog was at the ready, hook angling around Jamie's waist and pulling him back to him. They had to get out of there, the plane was going to crash far too close to them!

The explosion was immense, the heat radiating from it nearly scorching Lucio's skin even behind the cover. He made himself as small as possible, falling debris clattering down around him. He looked up as soon as he deemed it safe, eyes scanning frantically for Roadhog and Jamie, but the smoke made it difficult to see. 

“Roadie?!” 

Jamie's worried voice was enough to make Lucio jump up and run at the source of the sound. He heard Roadhog cough loudly, and groans of pain interrupted his coughing. When Lucio got closer, he saw Roadhog hunched over Jamie, who was trying to keep him sitting upright. He'd shielded Junkrat from the explosion, his back scorched and bleeding from flying shrapnel. The explosion had knocked the wind out of him, deep, desperate breaths through a ragged throat. Jamie scrambled and pulled a canister of gas from Roadhog's belt, inserting it into the mask's specially modified filter. 

“Deep breath mate. You're gonna be okay.” Jamie said, trying to sound calm but it was obvious he was worried. Lucio quickly switched to his healing tune, kneeling down with Roadhog and Jamie.   
“I've got him.” he assured Jamie, gently elbowing his way to Roadhog. “Keep watch for other enemies while I patch him up.”  
“Y-yeah. All right.” Jamie nodded, reluctant to leave Roadhog's side but deciding to trust Lucio. He joined Tracer, who was checking the wreckage for any possible survivors. 

“Don't worry, hog. You're going to be all right.” Lucio said, speakers thrumming with the gentle healing beat. Roadhog nodded, letting the healing waves do it's work.   
“Uhm, guys.” Tracer said, looking over the edge to check for more enemies. “We have to get moving. Like, right now!” she ran to Roadhog and helped Lucio get him to his feet, the whirring of more aircrafts putting an anxious rush in their step. 

“Jamie, come on!” Lucio yelled, seeing Jamie hesitate.   
“They'll overrun us in no time, come on James!” Tracer joined in. Jamie finally turned around and joined them down the corridor, where they were safe from the aircraft's rocketfire.   
“Hey! We saw a huge explosion over where you guys are! Are you all right?!” Hana's voice came patching through the comm system. 

“We're fine Hana, but we're going to need backup!” Jamie replied, peeking at the aircrafts hovering just out of reach. “There's a load of aircrafts here and they got Roadie good!”  
“There's aircrafts everywhere!” Widowmaker patched in. “We need some kind of anti air system!”  
“Or a pilot capable of flying our fighter planes in the garage!” Winston said. “I'm on my way there now!”  
“Hurry mate, I don't know how long we can hold out here!” Jamie said, rockets firing into the corridor and the rocks breaking away under the force. 

“I'm here kid.” 

Was that jack's voice? Had to be. One of the fighter planes soared over them and took quick care of the aircraft assaulting the corridor. 

“Jack!” Winston said, surprised. “Where were you?”  
“Making sure we got at least some air support. You joining or what?”  
“Roger!” 

“Well that was a timely intervention.” Tracer sighed, relieved.   
“We should get down there, see how the others are faring.” Lucio said. “Can you stand, Hog?”  
Roadhog nodded, getting to his feet. Lucio took the lead, the other three behind him as they headed down into the base, coming to the aid of the others. 

Lucio wasn't sure when he lost track of them. He was certain they were behind him just a second ago. He'd gotten lost in the rush of battle before, so he wasn't worried immediately, looking around to see if he could find them. They couldn't have gone far. And with Jack and Winston piloting their fighter planes, surely they were pulling the battle their way. 

He only noticed the rising shadow behind him when it was too late. The wind made his hair flutter wildly when he twisted on his heels, seeing a helicopter hover over him. Beneath it, a laser guided missile. He followed the laser with his eyes, all the way up to his chest. He was frozen, like before. Fear kept him grounded where he was even though every fiber in his body told him to run. 

Something flashed in the sunlight, right before Lucio closed his eyes and heard the rockets ignition.

“Lu!” 

Jamie's voice. A sharp tug on his waist and he felt like he was weightless for a second, an impact behind him, close. Too close. Then he heard nothing. There was a pop in his ears, painful, like he was going down into a tunnel. Only worse. Much worse. 

For a moment he thought he'd passed out but then he landed on a soft, broad surface. Big arms wrapped around his body while the force of the blow toppled them over. Lucio felt his hands dig into someone's skin, but he was too scared to open his eyes. He stayed still and waited for a sign.

That sign came when he felt his savior stir underneath him. Roadhog was sitting up slowly, taking his hook away from Lucio's waist to avoid injury. He seemed all right, though he didn't speak. 

Lucio glanced over to see how Jamie and Tracer used their bombs to take care of the helicopter, that swerved to the left dramatically and dissapeared out of sight. Strange. Why couldn't he hear the bombs? Or the explosion after the helicopter crashed?

His hand reached for his ear shaking with adrenaline and shock. 

His fingers returned, warm blood running from the tips down onto his gloves. 

Lucio stared at it in horror. He wanted to ask what was going on but he couldn't hear himself speak. 

Everything was quiet.


	12. The day the music died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you guys in suspense

Lucio was shaking so hard he couldn't keep his hands still, pressing them to his ears, feeling blood rush over his hands. He folded himself up, continously asking the same questions, he didn't even know if he said them out loud or not. Maybe he was shouting. Maybe it was just whispers.

Why can't I hear anything? 

Why can't I hear the music?

He only snapped out of it when two hands took his head and lifted it up. Behind the haze of tears he saw Jamie's face, eyes transfixed on his own. He saw his mouth move, slowly so Lucio could make out the words by lipreading. Lucio had to swallow back tears before he could focus on that, shaking hard. He looked at Jamie desperately, Jamie repeating his words again. Lucio got some of it this time, something about Mercy, and getting back inside. He nodded, Jamie helping him to his feet and allowing Lucio to lean on him the way back to the medical ward. Mercy was waiting there, taking him over from Jamie. Lucio shook his head, not wanting Jamie to leave, but he had to watch how Jamie dissapeared behind a white curtain, Mercy calmly holding Lucio down. 

She was kind, smiling to comfort him and her hands were gentle when she wiped the blood from his ears, stopping the bleeding with wipes before she examined his other wounds. There was a gash on his waist where Roadhog had hooked him, but Lucio only noticed it now. The hook was sharp, meant for enemies, but it'd saved his life now. The gash was only a minor inconvenience.

Lucio couldn't stop shaking. What if he could never hear again? He'd treated people with temporary hearing loss after an explosion before, and he'd always felt like not being able to hear would be one of the worst things to happen to anyone. Not being able to hear your favourite music, or the voices of your loved ones, it seemed like torture to him. 

And now it was happening to him.

He thought he was muttering, but Mercy inched back when he spoke. Maybe he was being louder than he thought? He retreated, hoping he whispered an apology. Mercy smiled softly, but he saw sadness in her face. Was it only temporary? Would his hearing return in a few hours? He looked at her, searching for answers, but she just shook her head. Lucio's heart sank. Permanent damage. He'd figured as much but how bad? He wanted to ask, but maybe it was better if he didn't for now. 

Mercy stayed with him, made him drink water and eat some light food. Her staff, with it's valkyrie tech, was permanently fixed on him, the warm healing taking away his pain. He wished it could take away his doubts as well. 

He looked up when he saw the curtain stir, Roadhog's big person coming in and sitting down next to the bed. Was he speaking? Lucio didn't know. A large hand came to cover Lucio's, filth on it from the battle, but Lucio didn't mind. The gesture gave him peace. Roadhog just had a way of making it seem like everything would be all right. He was able to smile at him, if it were only lightly. Roadhog sat closer, another hand covering Lucio's head and gently stroking his hair. 

But where was Jamie? Was he hurt? Lucio knew he probably shouldn't be focused on this right now, but he couldn't help it. He'd probably gone back out to fight, to help the others.  
Roadhog patted his head gently, nodding as if he'd seen the question coming. He lifted his mask and his mouth slowly formed words.  
“Jamie is fine.” Roadhog smiled before he put his mask back down. Lucio sighed with relief, sitting back in the pillows. 

They'd repelled the attack, from what Lucio could make out. Nobody else got seriously injured, only some minor cuts and bruises. Jamie quickly came back and spent the whole day at Lucio's side, but Lucio almost wished he hadn't. He was talking. A lot, as usual. He couldn't blame him for that, but it was excruciating not being able to hear it. He wanted to listen to him. Wanted to hear his cheerful voice. It was the last thing he'd heard before it all fell away and he wanted it to be the first thing he heard when his hearing would return. 

He was almost glad when Mercy sent them away. He needed time to be alone. The curtain closed and Mercy left to write up his files, finally giving him some moments alone. The silence was deafening, though he supposed he really was deaf now. He sighed, face in his hands and eyes closing. There was a very real chance he'd wake up and he'd still not be able to hear anything. He kept snapping his fingers near his ear to check if he could hear it, just in case. 

But would it be such a disaster not hearing? He was still alive. He could still do his job. He'd have to learn sign language, but that wasn't undoable. He supposed group communication would be tricky unless they were all in sight. 

No, he was overthinking. He should just rest and see what things were like in the morning. Maybe it was only temporary. He kept hoping that. That at least some of his hearing would return. Lucio put his head down on the pillow and decided to settle in for a good nap, the morning would bring answers. 

“Jamie?” 

Roadhog looked around the corner of the workshop seeing Jamie bowed over the table, pen scribbling.  
“What are you doing? It's 4 am!” Roadhog squinted at the bright light above the table.  
“Sorry. I shoulda said where I was going. I just wasn't sure myself. Thought I'd visit Lu but then I realized he's probably sleeping and I don't wanna wake him up. And then I thought it'd be more use if I was here, working on a way to really help him.” Jamie mumbled. “But I didn't want to wake you up with that. Thought you'd sleep till morning.”  
“You know I don't sleep well without you.” Roadhog muttered, sinking down on the couch. “What are you up to?”  
“I'm drawing up designs for a hearing aid.” Jamie said. “I've never done anything like this before, but Mercy said the hearing damage might well be permanent and I'm not going to let Lu live a life without music.”  
Roadhog sighed, accepting his fate and lying down on the couch, hoping to catch some sleep there instead. 

“You don't even know if it's permanent yet.” he said, turning his head to Junkrat.  
“Mercy was 90% sure it was.” Jamie sighed. “10% is a chance but-” he fell silent and looked away.  
“It wasn't your fault.” Roadhog said. “You did all you could. We lost him in the heat of battle. It happens.”  
“I know. I just wish it hadn't been Lu.” Jamie mumbled. “It could have been me. God knows me hearing's pretty rough anyway. Music's Lu's life, Roadie. How's he going to ever do a concert again? Make a new song?” 

Roadhog sighed deeply. “I don't know.”  
“So if I can do something to help, I'll do it. I don't care how long it takes. How many sleepless nights I have to endure.” Jamie said, determined.  
“You can't help him right now. Come.” Roadhog murmured. Jamie glanced over his shoulder and saw Roadhog beckoning him over. “Get some sleep. You'll be of more use to us awake and alert.”  
“I guess. But I'll be back at it as soon as I'm up, just so you know.” Jamie gave in, hopping off the chair and joining Roadhog on the couch. 

“You okay?” Jamie asked quietly, while he snuggled up to his much larger boyfriend.  
“I'm good. Just a bit of a sore back.” Roadhog nodded. “Don't worry.”  
“Sure?” Jamie double checked, Roadhog chuckling.  
“Yes. Go to sleep.” he said, hand running through Jamie's hair. “Love ya.”  
“Love ya too, ya big lug.” Jamie smiled, settling in the safety of Roadhog's arms.


	13. Grief and a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that only took months. I hope y'all enjoy this new update!

Lucio woke up not because he heard someone approach, but more because he felt the presence. He blinked a couple of times, seeing Roadhog open the curtain and smile at him. He returned the smile, sitting up and trying to wake up properly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching thoroughly. He'd almost forgotten what happened yesterday when Mercy came in with a chart and started talking. 

He couldn't hear her. 

She spoke but no sound penetrated Lucio's eardrums.

He really had become deaf.

He retreated, tears working their way to his eyes that were still thick with sleep. It couldn't be true, right? He always thought it could never happen to him. He flinched when Roadhog's hand came to lean on his back, rubbing softly. He felt the vibration of Roadhog's voice against him when Roadhog spoke, the rhythm telling him that Roadhog was asking if he was okay. Lucio shook his head, then gestured to his ears. There was a short humm, Roadhog pulling him closer, large fingers stroking over the skin of his arm. Mercy shared an understanding nod with Roadhog, leaving them to themselves and closing the curtain behind her when she left. 

Lucio wanted to be strong, there were so many people who had it worse, who were less lucky than him. But right now, this seemed something he couldn't fight. Something he could not overcome. To never hear music again, or the voices of those he loved, it was something intangible, and it made him feel powerless.

Tears washed down his cheeks, he had no idea if he was crying loudly or not, but he didn't care. He burrowed into Roadhog's side and hid as well as he could, he just wanted to be safe, sheltered, so no one else could see him like this. Roadhog's arms were perfect for that purpose, solid and safe, strong and warm. Roadhog's voice was deep enough that Lucio could kind of feel the vibration and make out the words he was saying, most of it attempts to comfort him. Roadhog said one thing quite clearly though.

“Don't try to stay strong. Let yourself cry. It's okay.”

Lucio wished if he knew that he was saying thank you. He was definitely trying, but not being able to hear yourself was scary. He probably spoke strangely due to it, but it was important that Roadhog knew how grateful he was. Lucio let it all out, until he finally felt the pain in chest clear, his throat aching and his head throbbing. Roadhog offered him a glass of water, Lucio taking it and drinking it completely, the cool water soothing his throat. He took a few deep breaths, the last sobs dissapearing and Roadhog letting him out of his grip carefully. Large fingers wiped his cheeks and soft lips kissed Lucio's forehead. Lucio calmed down, Roadhog's gentle manner being just what he needed. He relaxed gradually, Roadhog taking off his mask and smiling gently at Lucio, Lucio trying to make himself look a bit more presentable. 

His hands wiped his cheeks frantically, continuing to run through his hair, plucking it. The gestures gave him some peace, something to do and focus on amidst all this hurt. Roadhog lifted Lucio's face by gently taking his jaw in two fingers, then mouthed three words very clearly.

“I love you.”

Lucio looked at Roadhog with what must have been very surprised eyes, because Roadhog grinned, cheeks turning red, and it was the most adorable thing Lucio had ever seen. Lucio felt a smile creep onto his face, chuckling when Roadhog ruffled his hair fondly. Lucio wondered for a moment how to tell Roadhog that he loved him, too. He didn't want to get his words mixed up so he gestured at himself, then made a heart with his hands over his chest, before pointing at Roadhog. 

Roadhog seemed a bit shocked, a smile glued to his full lips before he leaned in, lips softly touching Lucio's in a careful kiss. Lucio felt a warm spark in his chest, quickly spreading to his whole body, Lucio eagerly coming forward and being wrapped in Roadhog's big arms, his sadness forgotten, even if just for a few moments. He knew now how safe Jamie must have felt with Roadhog during their earlier adventures, sighing when they returned to cuddling. Speaking of Jamie, where was he?

Roadhog must have understood, because he made a gesture that could only be interpreted as 'working'. Lucio nodded.   
“Do you want to see him?” Roadhog asked, Lucio lipreading the carefully articulated words. Lucio nodded, Roadhog getting up.   
“I'll go get him.” he assured Lucio, opening the curtains, Mercy looking up from her desk, exchanging a few words with Roadhog before he left and Mercy came to sit with Lucio. She smiled gently, her eyes warm as she carried out her examinations. She measured his bodily functions, checked his vital functions, blood pressure, and several other things that were all part of the protocol, a protocol that Lucio was vaguely familiar with, though he had a lot of other things on his mind right now. 

Mercy was just finishing up when Jamie came in, looking absolutely exhausted, big black circles under his eyes, that were dull and lacked the usual cheerful spark. Despite that, he smiled warmly at Lucio, waiting until Mercy was done before joining Lucio, hand taking his as soon as they were within reach. 

Lucio wanted to talk to him, to tell him not to work so hard, to not blame himself. That he wanted to hear his voice again. But all he did was look into Jamie's tired eyes, seeing a small sweet shimmer in them before Jamie's head sank to Lucio's shoulder. He just sat like that for a while, thumb running over Lucio's hand. He didn't speak, Lucio was certain of that. Jamie didn't even stir. He just sat there, quietly contemplating with him. He nuzzled his face to Lucio's neck, Lucio slowly leaning back into the pillows of his bed and taking Junkrat with him. The soot on Junkrat's body stained the white sheets, but Lucio didn't care. They cuddled up closely on the narrow bed, lying there in silence for a while. Lucio felt serene, and that was rare with Junkrat around. He decided to take this moment for what it was, enjoying how close they were. He noticed Junkrat dropped off occassionally, Lucio running his fingers through the wild blonde hair that was tickling his neck. 

It was like time stood still for a while, the clock's hands ticking slowly while Lucio watched them, Jamie napping at his side. Lucio could go for a nap as well, truth be told. The emotions had worn him out, his eyes falling shut in the peace and quiet. It was the first time since the accident he'd felt somewhat alright, like things were going to be okay. Jamie was playing with Lucio's shirt, fingers running over it softly. There was the occasional kiss in Lucio's neck, lazy but sweet and caring. Lucio kind of liked seeing this side of Jamie, though it might just have been because Jamie was very tired. Lucio caught Jamie's eye and made the same gesture he'd made to Roadhog earlier today. 'I love you.'  
Jamie returned the gesture, eyes shimmering warmly while he cuddled him more tightly, Lucio allowing his eyes to fall, drifting off with the smell of oil and fire in his nostrils. He didn't mind. That scent was Jamie. It was comforting, in it's own, unique way. 

When Lucio opened his eyes again, Jamie was gone, but it didn't take long for him to resurface. He entered the room and exchanged a few words with Mercy, showing her a book. Mercy seemed apprehensive, but nodded in the end, Jamie joining Lucio once more. Lucio curiously eyed the book, seeing it was something on ASL, a pair of hands on the cover. Jamie offered the book to Lucio, Lucio taking it and looking it over. He supposed he had to invest some time in this now. Learn the signs, practice them. 

And practice he did. The next few weeks, the book was his best companion, Roadhog and Jamie practicing with him when they could. Lucio suspected Roadhog studied even when he wasn't with Lucio, because he was a lot better at it than Junkrat, who preferred to articulate every word more clearly instead. He made the funniest faces trying to speak as expressively as possible, causing many a chortle on Roadhog's part, and Lucio couldn't resist the occasional snort either. It did look kind of ridiculous, but Lucio was grateful to him for trying. 

Lucio was staying in his own room again, since his wounds had healed. He tried to learn to live with this new impairment, but it was harder than he'd thought. Everyone tried to help, learning some generic ASL signs to communicate with him, but that didn't take away the fact that they largely ignored him now, or at least that's how it seemed to him. He couldn't parttake in conversations anymore. He couldn't hear them speak, and lipreading only went so far. 

One evening, Lucio noticed Jack and Jamie down the end of the hallway, obviously arguing, gestures hard and angry. Jamie had his arms crossed and frowned defiantly at Jack. Lucio duck into a nook and stayed hidden, watching them talk. Jamie was on the defensive side, Jack eventually shaking his head and leaving when he noticed Jamie wasn't going to change his mind. Jack paced past Lucio without noticing him, Lucio coming out of hiding to see Jamie and ask what that had been about, but Jamie was walking the other way, back to his workshop. Lucio was of a mind to follow him, but he'd avoided going outside ever since the accident. Well, he had to get back out there sometime, so why not now?

He knew the way, though everything was slightly different now that he didn't hear his own footsteps, the familiar sounds of the joints of his prosthetics creaking. He watched Jamie enter his workshop, following and knocking on the door, unsure if he should just enter or not. If there had been a reply, he couldn't hear it anyway, so after five seconds he opened the door and came in, Jamie looking up. His frown dissapeared when he saw Lucio, hopping up and coming over to greet him warmly. 

A sweet kiss to his forehead, lanky arms that squeezed his waist and hands that cupped his cheeks right after that. Lucio smiled, the feeling of comfort taking hold when Jamie signed the words 'I love you'. Lucio reciprocated the gesture and joined Jamie at the worktable, curiously eyeing what he was doing. Jamie held up something that looked like a earphones, with glasses attached to it. It looked a lot like the headset Lucio had worn before, except there were a few subtle differences. It was obvious that Jamie had made it himself, the materials somewhat outdated, but he'd done his best to make it look in sync with Lucio's theme. Jamie offered it to Lucio, who tried it on for size. Was this supposed to be a gift? He looked at Jamie expectantly.

“Can you hear me now?”


	14. Regained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long cliffhanger, life got busy!

Lucio looked at Jamie with large eyes. This was for him? Something to make him hear again? He shook his head, Jamie pouting with dissapointment.   
“Are these for me?” Lucio asked, hands gesturing the words slowly. Jamie nodded.  
“To help you hear again. But it's no use, is it?” Jamie sighed. “I just wanted you to be able to hear your music again.”  
Lucio smiled, touched by the gesture. Making this must have cost Jamie a lot of time. He rubbed Jamie's shoulder, seeing how dissapointed he was.  
“Thank you for trying.” he signed before he pressed a kiss to Jamie's cheek.   
“I really thought this would work. I'm sorry Lu.” Jamie said it but he knew it was hard for Lucio to lipread mumbling. 

Lucio silently leaned his head to Jamie's shoulder, sighing. He wished he had some way to comfort him, to tell him it would be alright somehow. Silly, he supposed. He was the one this was all about.  
Jamie sat up straight and thought briefly before his hands started signing.   
“Soldier said you had to be discharged if I couldn't make you hear again. He thinks its too dangerous for you and us if you can't communicate with us.” Jamie looked at Lucio, looking for confirmation that he'd understood. Lucio looke back with shock, shaking his head. Why? He was still fit, he could still fight. No, he didn't want to leave!

Lucio got to his feet, distressed. Jamie made a gesture that was intended to stop Lucio from storming out, but his hand missed Lucio's arm by an inch and Lucio was gone within the blink of an eye, leaving Jamie alone in a quiet workshop. 

Hog knew that silence all too well. It was only broken by the sounds of Rat working on something, almost feverishly. He sighed when he came in and saw Jamie on the floor, surrounded by bits and pieces.  
“Jamie, what are you-”  
“-It didn't work.” Jamie said, shortly. His gestures were annoyed, a deep frown on his face. Best not to ask too many question when he was in this kind of mood. Instead, Hog sat down and prepared to listen to the incoming rant.

“Jack said he'd discharge Lu if he couldn't communicate with us properly. If I can't fix this before tomorrow, he'll send Lu away and we might never see him again.” Jamie said, fierce determination in his eyes. “I'm going to figure it out, Hog. They won't take my Froggy.”   
“Why don't you ask Winston and Mercy for help? They might offer some useful insights.” Hog suggested. Jamie looked up, thinking for a moment.  
“I'll go fetch them.” Hog said, before Jamie could protest. “Keep at it.”

Jamie, Winston and Mercy worked all night, but Lucio was alone, insisted on being alone. If anyone was with him now it'd just be emotional, because he was going to have to leave soon. He couldn't sleep though. He was up all night, worrying. He couldn't leave. What would become of Jamie and Roadhog? Of them? Lucio tried to stay positive, but exhaustion and a certain kind of despair set in mercilessly. He broke down at 5 am, tears running down but Lucio being too tired to sob. He was grateful when he fell asleep at last, but it wasn't to be for very long. 

He woke up when a hand stroked his shoulder, shaking gently. He blinked and saw Jamie sit on the edge of his bed, smiling softly at him. He looked utterly exhausted, black circles under his eyes. Lucio blinked again and saw the silhouette of Mercy and Winston in the doorway. Behind them were Roadhog and Jack, Lucio sitting up quickly. Did they really all have to be here when Jack told him? 

But just as Lucio was about to get up and ask, Jamie offered him something. Lucio saw the same set of headphones, not understanding at first, but when he saw Jamie's sweet but tired smile, he understood. He'd worked on it the whole night? And judging by Mercy and Winston's faces, they helped. He took the headphones, a little reluctant but the least he could do was try. The intention was good, even if it would lead to dissapointment. Lucio smiled, tentatively thumbing the headphones and giving Jamie an insecure look. Jamie sighed, nodding in understanding, but then urging him to try anyway. Lucio bit his lip, carefully sliding the earphones on his head and over his ears. 

“Well? Can you hear me now? Please tell me it's working.” Jamie begged, his voice raspy with the lack of sleep. Lucio stared at him as if he'd spontaneously burst into flames, which all things considered was hardly the strangest thing that could have happened. He had heard him. Heard the fluctuation in Jamie's shrill voice. Heard that wonderful high pitched tone of expectation! Perhaps it was because he hadn't heard in so long that it sounded so crystal clear and beautiful. Jamie was still looking expectantly at him, Lucio realizing he still hadn't answered. 

“Yes!” he spoke a little out of habit, but he could hear himself, too. “I can hear you!”   
“Really?!” Junkrat frowned with a mix of disbelief and relief.   
“Yeah! How is that- I don't-” Lucio didn't know where to start with things he had to say. Emotions overwhelmed him, preventing him from completing a coherent sentence. Thankfully, the relief on his face seemed to tell the others enough. Lucio nearly crushed Jamie when he hugged him, laughing happily. 

“Thank you.” he mumbled, hearing the others celebrate in the background. Jamie huffed softly, no doubt smiling as he allowed Lucio to huddle him tightly.   
“I didn't do it all by myself. Winston and Mercy helped a great deal.” he said, fingers stroking Lucio's back.   
“Oh, it was just a few tweaks here and there. Junkrat did most of the work.” Winston claimed, Jamie rolling his eyes.   
“I couldn't let you go on without doing what you love.” Jamie admitted. “I'm so glad it's working.”  
“Well, no need to discharge him then.” Mercy shrugged, giving Jack a certain look. “Looks like we won't need that replacement medic after all.”  
“Indeed. Well, I'd better pass on the message then.” Jack said. “It's good to have you back, kid. I wasn't looking forward to having to fight without you.”  
“Thanks, Jack.” Lucio nodded.  
“We'll leave you to rest. I daresay we could go for a nap, as well.” Winston smiled, turning to leave.   
“Thank you. Both of you.” Lucio said, hoping it expressed his genuine gratitude enough.   
“You're welcome. I'm glad you're staying.” Mercy smiled, following Winston. 

Roadhog let Jack, Winston and Mercy pass before he entered and closed the door, locking it as he took off his mask. Lucio smiled brightly at him, laughing when Roadhog picked both him and Jamie up and took them into a loving hug. Lucio pressed both of them tight, unable to stop grinning.  
“Oh, I need to go make new music! I've done nothing for such a long time! I gotta do so many things!” he fretted, overcome by euphoria.   
“You go do that, Froggy.” Jamie smiled. “I'm so glad it's working.”   
“Me too! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you!” Lucio gestured wildly, eventually stopping and giving Junkrat a shining smile before he kissed him, rather hard in the hopes of adequately expressing his gratitude, but Junkrat didn't seem to mind.   
“You don't have to. Seeing you happy is more than enough.” Jamie smiled. Lucio tenderly caressed Jamie's cheek and pressed another kiss to his lips before he turned and glanced at his music equipment. Jamie chuckled.

“Go on then.” he nudged Lucio in the right direction, Lucio turning back and grinning excitedly one more time before he took his place at the mixing table. He heard Jamie and Roadhog settle down on the couch, Jamie probably going for a nap. Lucio could hardly believe it. He was hearing every single little thing. The soft sighs as Jamie tried to get to sleep, the pages of Roadhog's book turning, the ruffling of Roadhog's fingers through Jamie's hair and the soft chuckles they shared. Lucio looked over his shoulder and wondered what he'd done to deserve these two at his side, but he didn't wonder for long. 

He had music to make!


End file.
